


Misery

by Alice_Cordhelia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Muerte de personajes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Cordhelia/pseuds/Alice_Cordhelia
Summary: Porque aunque Negan no lo demostrara, estaba completa y perdidamente en la miseria





	1. Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones :3
> 
> 1\. Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

Los gemidos resonaban en la habitación, sus gemidos resonaban en su habitación, la piel chocando, el calor del momento se dejaba ver por la delgada capa de sudor que los cubría a ambos, el placer inundando no sólo sus cuerpos, si no que sus acciones y su mirar, el mayor enterró su cara en el cuello del menor, cerró sus ojos chocolates y mordió el níveo cuello mientras que ambos culminaban el acto sexual.

—Eres mío —le dice con aquella voz aterciopelada, pero frunce ligeramente el ceño al no ver respuesta—. ¿Lo sabes, Rick? 

—S...sii —fue la entrecortada respuesta del menor, aun así Negan sonrió, sabía que el hombre se esforzaba porque su voz no temblara como lo hacía su cuerpo.

Negan es temido y respetado, era un dios maquiavélico, un asesino petulante, un psicópata obsesivo, un loco posesivo, él era muchas cosas, pero Negan se conocía mejor que nadie y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, ni bajo tortura, golpes, ni aunque perdiera su preciado poder, en esos momentos, Negan era un hombre enamorado.

Sonrió cuando Rick se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, extasiado, cansado, suyo, el morocho pasó su mano por los rizos del castaño, jugueteando con ellos, miró detenidamente la cara ligeramente magullada por él mismo, los rojizos labios que fueron tomados y mordidos por él, todo en Rick Grimes tenía el nombre de Negan, desde su cara con aquella ligera barba, pasando por su cuello lleno de mordidas que él hizo, siguiendo por el pecho con ligeros rasguños al igual que su espalda, incluso su miembro le pertenecía, sus exquisitas piernas y el trasero que él se encargó de utilizar a su placer, hasta los pies, Rick le pertenecía, físicamente, emocionalmente el de ojos marrones sabía que el corazón, el estúpido y jodido amor de Rick Grimes le pertenecía a la pequeña fierecilla de Daryl Dixon.

Sabía que podía deshacerse de Dixon en un par de segundos, sin embargo, sin saberlo, el de cabellos rubio era su pase a Rick, ese era el trato, él hacía suyo al castaño a cambio de que no le haga nada a nadie, en especial a la única persona lo suficientemente estúpida y loca para llevarle la contraria, aunque Negan sabía que llegaría el día en que Lucille finalmente destrozara la cabeza de Daryl Dixon, y con ello cortando el lazo que tenía con Rick.

Negan nunca se dio cuenta en que momento los golpes y las torturas psicológicas pasaron a ser caricias y frías palabras sucias que una vez terminado el sexo se convertían en palabras con sentimientos ocultos de un amor obsesivo, posesivo, destructivo, ¡Diablos!, odiaba y amaba la forma en la que Rick le hacía sentir, no era idiota, apenas bajara la guardia la actitud sumisa y complaciente del menor cambiaría a una fiera que el tanto amaba, y le mataría, se lo dijo y lo veía en su mirada, por eso Negan no dejaba que en ningún momento el de ojos claro llevara la batuta delante de él, ni siquiera en el sexo, él mandaba en todo, o por lo menos en la mayoría con respecto a Grimes. 

Mas entrada la noche, cuando el mayor concilió el sueño, luego de pensar en cómo las cosas iban tomando su curso, con una mano en la cadera del cuerpo contrario, y una sonrisa sencilla sin fines ocultos.

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rick todavía no despertaba el morocho ya bañado y vestido, tomando a Lucille con postura relajada, salió de la habitación y en el pasillo, al final del mismo, caminó lentamente hacia a él, la mirada azulada de Daryl Dixon le demostró el odio que el más joven le tenía.

—¿Pasa algo, pequeña mierda? —una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios, su bate se mantenía ligeramente tenso en su mano sobre su hombro, Daryl frunció el ceño, pero no le contesto, pasó de largo y tomó la perilla de la habitación en la cual Rick aún estaba dentro.

—Me ama, eso no lo cambiaras. —Dejó a Negan con la mirada rebosante de furia, apretó con fuerza a Lucille, disfrutaría sentir como su querida Lucille destrozaría el cuero cabelludo del rubio.

—No, no, chico, ¡Joder!, algún día, él no te salvara de que mi pequeña Lucille aplaque su sed de tu sangre, te hundiré el bate en esa cabeza que con tanto esmero me ofreces y sabes lo mejor. —Miró de soslayo a Daryl—, follaré a Rick con tu cadáver pudriéndose, lo haré gemir cuando tu cuerpo sea devorado por esas mierdas. —En un rápido movimiento la cabeza de Lucille quedó en el cuello de Dixon—. Lo someteré a tal grado que no recordara tu muerte, si no que recordará como me lo follo. —Quita lentamente el arma de su lugar, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. 

Sus hombres ya le esperaban en las camionetas llenas de suministros para salir de Alexandria, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en la que Negan se quedaba, las otra obligaba a Rick a ir con él, más de una vez pensó en encerrarlo, le ahorraría muchas situaciones fastidiosas que le sacaban de quicio, miró con diversión las aterrorizadas personas que se arrodillaban ante su pasar.

Negan era el rey, el líder, poderoso e imponente, si él decía que Rick Grimes era suyo, lo era, si el morocho decía que el sol era negro, es porque era negro, pero había un pequeño cambio en él, si Rick Grimes le pidiera una cosa, por muy estúpido que fuera, él lo haría, a su modo desquiciado, pero lo haría, para complacerlo y sólo para que a cambio Rick le viera con otros ojos, con los mismo que veía a Dixon, Negan sentía que Rick lo complementaba, en la forma en como unían sus cuerpos, con él no existía ese maldito vacío, por eso odiaba y amaba como le hacía sentir, ¡Lo tenía mal!, ese hombre lo tenía mal.

Evocó por última vez en aquel día la imagen del ex policía, sonrió con diversión, pronto le vería de nuevo, mientras tanto podría divertirse, mas no saciarse, no hasta que el castaño estuviera de nuevo en sus manos, definitivamente Negan no era el típico enamorado amoroso, que protegía a costa de todo a la persona que tenía su corazón, no, Negan iba más allá, él era el enamorado posesivo que el día en que siquiera otra persona, aparte del estúpido de Dixon, por obvias razones, siquiera mirase a Rick con otros ojos, él se encargaría personalmente de que aquello no pasara a mayores, nunca le dejaría ir, incluso si le dejaba al borde de la locura, de un colapso mental como lo fue en su primer encuentro, Negan retendría a Rick, hasta la muerte, puesto que si el moría, Rick se iría con él y si Grimes moría, Negan iría junto a él.

—Apuren el paso, quiero descansar de toda esta mierda —ordenó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier cosa que hicieran sus hombres, si, definitivamente era dueño de todo y nada cuando se trataba de Rick, porque aunque Negan no lo demostrara, cuando el castaño estaba de por medio, él se hundía completa y perdidamente en la miseria de aquel amor no correspondido.


	2. Celos

Negan sabía que perdía la paciencia con mucha facilidad, sin embargo, lo que sentía ahora no era precisamente eso. No, era un calor en el pecho, ardía, le enojaba, pero tampoco era furia, mordió su labio cuando fijó su mirada en aquella imagen que se le era presentada, hacía dos meses que hizo el trato con Rick, el menor había pasado a sus aposentos, a ser suyo, físicamente y el a cambió no le hacía nada, absolutamente nada al grupo e incluso le entregaba a aquel cazador de pacotilla, siempre y cuando Rick siguiera perteneciéndole.

—¡Espero que lleguemos pronto! —dijo en voz alta haciendo que el transporte en el que iba avanzara a más velocidad, su tan característica y cruel sonrisa se posó en sus labios, dándole un toque ligeramente divertido y sarcástico al ambiente después de decir aquello—, es hora de que haga mi primer movimiento. — entrecierra sus ojos y rompe la foto en sus manos.

Cuando llegó, los dejaron ingresar a Alexandria de forma rápida, a lo lejos vio a Rick y los azules claros llenos de amargura le dieron la bienvenida, su sonrisa se deformó ligeramente, miró con molestia las manos entrelazadas de Rick Grimes y Daryl Dixon, manos que se separaron inmediatamente apenas fijo su marrón mirada en ellos. 

—¡Rick! —le llamó juguetonamente, pero con una mirada entrecerrada peligrosamente y sonrisa de medio lado—. ¡Rick! —le volvió a llamar al ver que este estaba ligeramente perdido, con pasos cortos y resonantes se dirigió al castaño, vio como Daryl se ponía ligeramente más adelante de Rick, como dispuesto a protegerlo de cualquier castigo que se le pasara por la cabeza al morocho pero este último le puso bruscamente a Lucille en el pecho, empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás—, tenla —le ordenó desafiantemente a Daryl. 

—Negan —susurró suavemente Rick intentado aligerar el ambiente—, no te esperaba tan pronto, viniste hace unos días atrás—murmuró viendo como el mayor se posicionaba a su lado, separándole instantánea y totalmente de Daryl.

—¡Ah!, es que este lugar me encanta. —Le sonríe burlonamente—. ¡Vamos! parece como si mi visita no fuera agradable. —Se acercó a la cara del menor—. ¿Acaso es así Rick?

—No —dice rápidamente viéndose arrastrado de la muñeca por Negan hasta que su cabeza choca ligeramente con el pecho del mayor.

Negan viendo que tenía la compañía deseada pasó una mano por la cintura de Rick la cual atrajo posesivamente hacia a él, una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios al ver a Daryl, soltó la muñeca de Rick sólo para tomar con firmeza la mandíbula del mismo y plantarle sus labios de forma demandante dejándose llevar ligeramente, los muerde delicadamente para que el menor abriera la boca, profundizando el acto, Rick por su parte sólo se dejaba hacer, en parte por la sorpresa y porque no podía hacer nada, Daryl miró hacia otro lado mientras apretaba con fuerza el bate en su mano, una vez Negan se alejó de Rick con una perfecta sonrisa en los labios este pudo respirar algo entrecortado mirando con vergüenza a su alrededor, su mirada azulada clara se paseó por la fiera de Michonne que apretaba con fuerza sus manos haciéndolas puño, creando un aura hostil a Negan, Carl, quien estaba al lado de la mujer, chasqueó con fuerza su lengua también molesto por la humillación que aquel asesino le hacía pasar a su padre.

—¡Rick y yo nos vamos a divertir! —Mencionó de forma campante Negan mientras hacía al susodicho caminar a su lado—, vamos a ir a tu casa y recogerás tus cosas—. Grimes le mira sorprendido—. ¡Tu! Muévete —esa orden fue dirigida a Daryl.

—¿Qué? —fue la pequeña pregunta que salió de sus labios rojizos—, no tengo suministros, ni armas, no tengo nada ahí. —El mayor ríe de buena gana al escuchar eso.

—Rick, mi pequeño y delicioso juguete ¡Eres tan gracioso!, haces que mis días sean mejores ¿Lo sabias? —Miró ligeramente hacia atrás, viendo que Daryl seguía los pasos de ambos, con Michonne y Carl detrás—, te vas conmigo —fue la corta orden de Negan.

—Puedo irme así, no sería la primera vez—le dice con nervios mirando al costado, exactamente donde su arma reposaba.

—¡No!, Rick, ¡Mierda!, pensé verdaderamente que nos íbamos entendiendo — murmuró con falsa decepción, deteniendo su paso y acercándose rápidamente a Daryl arrebatándole a Lucille de las manos y dejando la cabeza de la misma cerca de la cabeza del rubio—. ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado donde dirigías tu mirada! —Mira alternativamente a Daryl y a Rick—. ¡Y a ti te dije que sólo eras mío! —fue un reclamó lo que recibió Rick, para ese entonces el morocho había borrado su sonrisa—, no entiendo. —Frunce el ceño—. ¡No entiendo porque fuiste como una jodida zorra a los brazos de esta porquería de aquí! En cuanto yo me fui. —Hace que Lucille rose la cabeza de Daryl quien da un reclamo silencioso a cambio—, te dije que estoy en todas partes Rick y más te vale darme una buena razón para no destrozarle la cabeza—su voz hace temblar ligeramente a Rick.

—Yo… —no sabía que decir ni que hacer, la situación le estaba sobrepasando, observó a las personas que veían la escena, todas amenazadas por los hombres de Negan.

—¡Ruégame que te deje ir conmigo! y quizás piense en cómo no despedazarle la cabeza al número 3. —entrecierra los ojos, expectante de cualquier movimiento del menor.

—Rick —fue el suave llamar de Daryl, este lo miró inmediatamente, haciendo enojar a Negan, quien con su paciencia ya colmada, le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndole caer al suelo.

—¡Eso, fue por la primera vez, maldito tarado! —le dijo mirándole fríamente pero con un toque de burla en su voz.

—¡No, Daryl! —Gritó Rick destrozado, asustado—. ¡Por favor, por favor, llévame contigo! —le suplica a Negan, haciéndole sonreír ligeramente.

—No lo sé, Rick, fuiste de otro, cuando eres mío —le dijo—, me desobedeciste — murmuró—. ¡Quiero que tomen al chico! —Apunta con su bate a Carl—. ¡A la mujer! —Michonne fue la siguiente—. ¡Y a uno de los idiota mirones! —ordenó con voz imponente—. ¡Póngalos al lado de esta mierda! —señaló a Daryl que estaba hincado, los antes mencionado fueron obligados a ir al costado izquierdo del rubio, ambos hincados con brusquedad, a los pocos segundos una chica fue tirada al lado contrario de ellos—. ¡Bien!, una posición que a Lucille le encanta. —Se forma una sonrisa cruel—, esta imagen, ¿No les trae recuerdos? —pregunta al aire, llegando exactamente a aquellas personas que tenían la muerte de esas personas tan importantes para el grupo.

—¡Por favor, Negan, ya comprendí! —Rick se deja caer al suelo, teniendo un ligero colapso mental al revivir la sangrienta escena de la primera vez que vio al morocho—¡Por favor, haré lo que me pidas, si quieres me castigas a mí!, pero por favor, para—le dirige una mirada llena de dolor haciendo que el morocho pare todo lo que hacía— ellos no tienen que pagar por mis errores—le susurra.

—Ruégame—fue la fría y corta respuesta de Negan

Rick se mordió el labio fuertemente, el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo y mente, las imágenes distorsionadas y ensangrentadas de Abraham y Glenn se evocaron en su mente.

—Por favor, te pido que me lleves y que los dejes, soy tuyo Negan, déjame ir contigo. —El mayor camina lentamente hacia a él con una sonrisa, esta vez lejos de burla, era otra sonrisa, con algo que Rick no había visto antes, suavemente siente sus cabellos castaños ser desordenados, como un pequeño animalito al que le daban confort.

—Buen perro —le dice Negan logrando crear una risa colectiva en sus hombres.

—Llévame —vuelve a repetir el de ojos claros, mirando directamente los marrones de Negan, sin siquiera saber que había logrado hacer que el mayor olvidara todo, haciendo un pequeño gesto de impulsividad, limpiándole la única lágrima que salió de los acuosos ojos de Rick, para después acariciar suavemente su mejilla, por primera vez Rick Grimes vio en Negan una mirada llena de sentimientos, que él aun no sabía interpretar.

—Empacas tus cosas y nos iremos —le ordena levantándolo por el cuello, miró ligeramente al rubio que vio toda la escena frente a si, finalmente el líder de Los Salvadores hizo una pequeña seña para que dejaran ir a sus víctimas—. ¡Vamos Rick! —el menor camina lentamente delante del morocho, dirigiéndolo a su morada, una que el mayor ya había visitado muchas veces, una vez dentro de la misma, ambos subieron hasta la habitación del castaño, Negan se sentó en el sillón que el mismo había puesto ahí y Rick comenzó a poner, muy nerviosamente, todo lo esencial en un bolso, se estaba formando un ambiente tranquilo pero se rompió al resonar un llanto en la casa.

Rick tembló y miró con miedo mezclado con desesperación la cara incrédula de Negan, quien como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, se levantó para buscar la fuente del llanto, inclusive, dejando Lucille atrás, no fue hasta llegar a la habitación continua donde una sonrisa sarcástica se forma en el rostro del mayor.

—Judith —fue un grito ahogado lo que salió de Rick cuando el morocho cargó delicadamente a la bebé que extrañamente había dejado de sollozar.

—Valla Rick, ¡No me dijiste que fui padre por segunda vez! —una risa salió de los labios de Negan.

—Basta —intentó acercarse, pero el de ojos marrones le da la espalda.

—Vaya, nenita, parece que tu madre no está de humor y le falta el respeto a tu padre. —Rick le mira con disgusto—, termina de ordenar tus cosas cariño—marca la última palabra con burla—. No tenemos todo el día —mueve a Judith de tal forma que la hace dormir en unos poco minutos.

Rick mordió nuevamente sus labios, pero se relajó cuando Negan dejó a la pequeña Judith en su cuna, volvió lentamente con el mayor detrás a la habitación.

—Y yo que pensaba que teníamos confianza —murmuró Negan apresándole toscamente con sus brazos, quedando ambos al inicio de la escalera, delante de la habitación—. Rick, cuando aprenderás. —Mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja—, no me ocultes nada. —Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, donde una vez terminado de desabrocharle completamente dejó que la prenda cayera lentamente hasta el suelo—. ¿Sabes lo que pasara de ahora en adelante? — Murmura mirando todas las marcas y cicatrices de la espalda —, el cuello—le ordena.

—No es necesario—musitó Rick aunque sabe que es un desgaste de palabras cuando Negan toma sus cabellos de forma algo brusca hacia al costado, para dejar al mayor un pase libre al rojizo cuello—, mgh… —un reclamo ahogado sale de sus labios cuando el morocho entierra fuertemente sus dientes en su cuello.

La mirada azulada clara viaja por la escalera y se detiene al final de esta, la figura de Daryl se dejaba ver, tenía la mirada destruida, suplicante y Rick cierra los ojos, él había aceptado eso, incluso si Daryl le dejaba de amar por entregarse continuamente a Negan, Rick Grimes sería feliz porque cumplió su propósito principal, protegerlo y rescatarlo de la tortura que el líder de Los Salvadores le hacía pasar a su amado, volvió a abrir sus ojos y con dolor le ordenó a Daryl que saliera por medio de su expresar y su mirar.

Negan dejó finalmente el cuello de Rick e ignorando la presencia de Daryl, tomó al menor del brazo y lo dirigió a la habitación, Grimes no sabía que sentir, el hombre delante suyo era aquel que se proclamó su amo, era un hombre cruel, pero que en ese momento, a pesar de la mordida, se comportaba de forma diferente y más delicada, lo sintió cuando su cuerpo tocó delicadamente el colchón de la cama, lo sintió cuando fue despojado lentamente de su ropa y esta no fue rota como pasaba en la mayoría de sus encuentros, lo sintió cuando el mayor lentamente se iba despojando de aquella chaqueta de cuero negro, luego aquella camiseta blanca, los pantalones grisáceos, los bóxer negros, las botas café oscuras e incluso sus calcetines.

—Gime para mi Rick —le dijo el mayor una vez que tuvo las piernas del menor en sus hombros y sin preparación se adentró en él, Rick no pudo evitar arquear su espalda debido al dolor—, este es tu castigo por haber sido de otro.

—N..Neg… —no pudo completar el nombre de su amante cuando este comenzó a moverse lenta y profundamente, pero a pesar de todo el placer comenzó a llegar cuando el mayor tomó su miembro entre sus manos para comenzar a masajearlo.

—Rick… —fue la respuesta de Negan, deteniéndose ligeramente, disfrutando sentir su pene siendo apretado por las paredes anales de Rick y la vez sintiendo como era poco a poco más fácil entrar gracias al líquido pre seminal—, te lo volveré a preguntar. —Comenzó a moverse esta vez un poco más rápido, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que Grimes, inconscientemente buscaba profundizar las embestidas que él le daba—. ¿Eres mío? —aumenta la rapidez de sus estocadas.

—S...¡Ah!, si —fue la afirmación entre gemidos que le hizo Grimes.

—¡Muy... Bien si es así, podemos terminar con esto! —dijo apenas, se maldijo mentalmente al caer tan rápido en la tentación de venirse dentro del menor lo más pronto posible, sólo para esfumar el olor de Daryl Dixon en el cuerpo de Rick Grimes.

Negan mordió sus labios, sin previo aviso y valiéndose de su fuerza bruta, tomó a Rick por detrás hasta lograr que su espalda chocara con la pared, donde ahí el de ojos azulados entrelazó sus piernas a medida que el de cabellos negros aumentaba las embestidas, con una de sus manos libres comenzó de nuevo la masturbación.

Los minutos pasaron, ambos sudaban, las penetraciones eran más lentas pero muy profundas, la masturbación al miembro de Rick eran cada vez más rápidas y no fue hasta que Negan dio su última estocada donde ambos llegaron al clímax.

 

 

Daryl dio un suspiro lastimero, odiaba a Negan, de eso estaba seguro, lo odiaba por muchas cosas, matar a sus amigos, amedrentar a su familia, lastimar a Rick...., tener a Rick, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, lo comprendía, por lo menos lo último, eso era algo en lo que ambos se parecían, Daryl Dixon podía ser un hombre muchas veces impulsivo y cabeza dura, pero él tenía la habilidad de ver a través de algunas personas, y lastimosamente para Negan, él era un libro abierto para Daryl, porque eran ligeramente parecidos, porque ambos amaban a la misma persona, sólo que el mayor lo expresaba de forma desquiciada y confusa, como era Negan en realidad, pero para el rubio era demasiado obvio, porque lo que hizo Negan de llegar demandante, de llegar cabreado, de casi matarlos, era por una simple y sencilla razón, Negan tenía celos, muchos celos y Daryl lo sabe porque él también los siente cuando veía que Rick se deja hacer para mantenerlos a todos a salvo, porque él incluso se ha dejado llevar por los mismos y ha matado por ello, también ha dejado morir, era en definitiva un sentimiento mortífero.

El único sobreviviente de los Dixon dejó caer su cabeza en el sillón de la sala de estar, cerró sus ojos azules e intentó hacer oído sordo a los gemidos que provenían de la habitación de su amante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gusto? :v... solo espero que hayan disfrutado el cap ;3 y que esperen la próxima actualización?


	3. Protección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora :'v

Rick miraba perdido el pasto, era carmín, como su mano, como sus ropas, como su cara, como el machete que sostenía en ese momento, a centímetros de él, se encontraba el cuerpo de un Lobo, unos segundos después el castaño reaccionando, miró alrededor buscando si había alguien cerca, pero no, por lo que rápidamente buscó entre el cuerpo del hombre un arma.

Había pasado alrededor de dos semanas y medias desde que el mayor lo llevó consigo, o por lo menos eso espero Rick, el morocho no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento y generalmente lo dejaba en su cuarto, aquel que ambos compartían, le encerraba para ser exactos, también le daba en si muchas regalías, pero para mala suerte de Negan, lo único que Rick quería era marchase.

El castaño recordó que cuando llegó al Santuario muchos se sorprendieron, otros lo miraron con burla y desaprobación, algunos pocos con pena, en ese momento Negan posaba descaradamente su mano por la cintura del menor, el ex oficial se obligó a sí mismo a aguantar todo tipo de humillaciones que iba a recibir, pero lo que menos esperó cuando Negan lo dejo en su habitación alejado de todos, era que una mujer castaña se acercara a él con sus verdes ojos llorosos, le miraba con pena, así como con agradecimiento.

—Lo lamento —fue un susurro lo que salió de sus rosados labios—, tu eres la razón por la cual él dejó de buscar mujeres a su disposición. —Rick miró al suelo cuando supo que ella era Sherry, la esposa de Negan, o mejor dicho la ahora ex esposa, supo también que ella había intentado ayudar a Daryl cuando el infame superviviente lo torturaba y agradeció enormemente cuando la castaña de entre sus ropas sacó lo que no esperaba tener, el chaleco de cuero de Daryl, la única cosa que podía tener de su amado en esos momentos, Rick recordó que una vez que Sherry se fue, él tanteo con sus dedos todo el chaleco, pero lo escondió rápidamente, no quería tener problemas, más aun sabiendo que Negan lo vigilaba, aunque la esencia de Daryl le calmaba los constantes mareos y nauseas que sentía, el médico que Negan dejó a su disposición le dijo que podría tratarse de un pequeño mal de indigestión y Rick prefería creer eso ante la posibilidad de otra enfermedad, una aún más mortal.

Negan lo mantenía junto a él cuando salía de aquella habitación, hasta ese día en el que el mayor le sacó, al parecer había ocurrido un problema y el morocho con Lucille en una mano y con él en la otra se dedicó a subir a un camión, todo estaba ligeramente en paz hasta que el sonido helado de una bala resonó, ni siquiera el líder de los Salvadores pudo reaccionar cuando el camión se volcó con ambos dentro, fue un ligero lapso de estupor donde Rick sintió como era arrastrado bruscamente y como a los segundos era ahorcado, cuando abrió sus ojos vio que era un Lobo, con desesperación, se lo quitó de encima con un golpe y no muy lejos de él se encontraba Negan rodeado con al menos unos cinco hombres y sólo ahí escuchó gritos y disparos, por un momento la mirada marrón de Negan se mantuvo en la suya y cuando el castaño intentó acercarse fue lanzado bruscamente hacia atrás por el mismo tipo que había intentado ahorcarlo, a los segundos Rick y el Lobo comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo, cuando terminaron en el suelo el de ojos claros sangraba copiosamente de la cabeza, se sintió mareado pero aun así logro esquivar el golpe que venía directo a su rostro y golpear con su puño el estómago del contrario aunque para su mala suerte no logró esquivar el filo del machete que aquel hombre tenía escondido en su otra mano, sólo sintió como la sangre comenzó a salir del corte a su costado, sintió por un momento que su piernas fallaban, sin embargo rápidamente se abalanzó a su atacante, quitándole el machete para matarle con este de un seco golpe en la cabeza, cuando sacó bruscamente el objeto del cráneo la sangre salpicó su rostro.

Ocultando el arma entre sus ropas, Rick finalmente se deja caer, le dolía el vientre y su cuerpo estaba pesado, se sentía desorientado pero eufórico, hacía mucho no peleaba, Negan lo tenía tan sumiso, tan asustado que no sentía el salvajismo con el que antes convivía, hacía mucho no sentía la sangre cubrir sus poros, el sabor febrero en su boca, inconscientemente la imagen de Abraham y Glenn se retrató en su mente junto con la imagen de su morocho amante, el charco de sangre que salía de la cabeza del cuerpo del Lobo despertó algo en él, la rabia, el odio y el hecho que nunca podría perdonar a Negan, entonces con rapidez impresionante fue a gatas al cuerpo del hombre caído y una vez que estuvo sobre él, con el machete aún en su mano comenzó a perder la cordura, comenzó a mutilar el cadáver, recordó el dolor de Maggie al perder a su esposo y el machete se enterró de nuevo en la cabeza del cadáver, recordó la cara de culpa y el sentimiento destrozado que le dio Daryl y el machete corto la cabeza del Lobo, rebanado su cuello, recordó la tristeza de Rosita al ver a Abe morir y esta vez fue una mano la que cortó, recordó la desesperanza de Sasha al ver que otra persona cercana a ella moría y la mano contraria tuvo la misma suerte que la primera, recordó el horror que Eugene sentía, cuando llevó sus manos a la cara, negándose a ver aquella triste escena, el pecho recibió el primer impacto, recordó la incredulidad de Aaron, el segundo machetazo vino y con ello el sonido de la facturación de los huesos delanteros del cadáver, recordó la desesperación de Michonne, el apuñalamiento esta vez fue en el estómago, recordó la rabia de Carl y el último golpe termino atravesando el cuerpo, lo último que recordó fue la impotencia y el quebrantamiento que tuvo ante la sonrisa perversa de Negan, la sangre bañaba a Rick de tal forma que las lágrimas se mezclaban con ella, los gritos combinados con los sollozos que salían de sus labios en el estado de desesperación en el que se encontraba Rick se odiaba, por haber sido débil y no poder protegerlos, se odiaba porque le estaba haciendo daño a quienes más amaba con su comportamiento, y se odiaba aún más porque se acostaba con el asesino de su familia.

El castaño se levantó a duras penas, aun llorando y sollozando, se sentía mareado y sin poder contenerse vomito al lado del cuerpo mutilado, pero lo que no vio fue como un cañón apuntaba directamente a su cabeza dispuesto a matarlo, sólo fueron unos segundos y el disparo resonó, Rick abrió sus ojos como platos, sintiendo el dolor de la bala atravesándolo, su distorsionada mirada se dirigió hacia atrás, y lo último que vio fue a Negan lleno de sangre, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 

Negan se encontraba furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevían?, gracias a esos tarados, Lucille y el estaban bañados en sangre, el morocho había matado por lo menos a nueve personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, otras tantas de un certero disparo a la cabeza, chasqueó, molesto cuando vio que aquellos que los atacaron emprendían una rápida huida, como consecuencia los salvadores lograron atrapar a uno, sólo a uno.

—¡Métanlo en una camioneta, nos vamos a Alexandria! —buscó con la mirada el lugar donde Rick había caído, pero ni rastro del castaño, se acercó al lugar donde a lo lejos, mas entrado al bosque, escuchó el potente grito de Rick por lo que rápidamente bajó, ensuciándose aún más, con Lucille en mano, Negan no paró hasta llegar a donde el castaño se encontraba, vio a Rick siendo apuntado por un ataque a espaldas, un ataque a traición, a su Rick furioso, el mayor enterró a Lucille en un rápido movimiento en la cabeza del hombre, sin embargo el arma fue disparada.

Sus ojos marrones se conectaron por un segundo con los azules claros de Rick, unos segundos después el menor cayó en un charco de sangre, Negan se acercó corriendo, dejo caer a Lucille y tomo rápidamente al castaño verificando que aún respire, Unos segundos después vio llegar a Dwight con la ballesta en alto. 

—Toma a Lucille, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Alexandria —ordenó comenzando a caminar, una vez que llegó al grupo tuvo que subir a otra camioneta, la mirada marrón se paseaba por el cuerpo de Rick, esto le traía un ligero recuerdo de ella. 

Cuando llegaron a Alexandria fue Daryl junto a Michonne los que les dejaron entrar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rosita cuando venía llegando junto a Eugene, ambos viendo a los Salvadores entrar.

—No lo sé —dijo Michonne alerta, los cuatro esperaban a que Negan apareciera, estaban preocupados, el grupo se veía reducido y mal herido, Daryl miró agriamente a Dwight que llegaba con Lucille oliendo a muerte, con trozos de carne en sus púas, como aquella noche, tuvo miedo, observó el suelo, Rick no estaba por ninguna parte, Negan tampoco, observó a su grupo, a su familia y los vio consternados mirando al frente.

—¡Sera mejor que se muevan si no quieren que sus patéticas vidas terminen aquí! —Daryl volvió a mirar al frente, casi lesionándose el cuello por la rapidez y la brusquedad, miró hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la voz de Negan y deseó nunca haberlo hecho, su castaño, su amado Rick, su líder, venia en los brazos del morocho, desvanecido, ensangrentado, herido. 

—Rick —fue un susurro lastimero lo que salió de sus labios y sin importarle nada corrió hasta llegar al morocho, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de mayor—. Rick — intentó llamarle pero su voz se crispó al ver la palidez extrema del castaño, misma que contrataba con la sangre que lo envolvía, Rick estaba muriendo.

—Necesita un médico —el rubio se sorprendido cuando Negan no levantó la voz, si no, que miraba directamente al castaño.

—Aquí no hay médico —dijo con amargura.

—Me tienes que estar bromeando —no salió el sarcasmo común de Negan, ni la ironía, ni siquiera sonreía.

—Ustedes la mataron. —Miró matadoramente a Dwight al recordar a Denise—, dámelo, veré que puedo hacer, por favor. —Daryl sabía que tenía mucho que perder, a pesar de que no era una orden, Negan era muy especial cuando quería, pero el morocho sin ninguna sonrisa le pasó presurosamente a Rick.

—¡Tú! ¡Vamos a hablar! —le dijo a Michonne comenzando a caminar hacia a la mujer.

Daryl llegó desesperado a la casa que compartió con Rick, dejando al último en el sillón, comparó con tristeza el como antes no podía cargar el cuerpo del castaño, por lo menos no con tanta facilidad como ahora. 

Con cuidado se acercó a un mueble algo pesado y lo movió, se podía ver una especie de hoyo en el suelo, de donde Daryl sacó vendas y alcohol para luego dejarlas a un lado y volver a mover el mueble, tomando lo que saco se acercó al cuerpo y dio un vistazo general al mayor, tenía una herida en la cabeza y un corte al costado izquierdo, el rubio frunció el ceño y como si Rick fuera de cristal, el menor le quito la polera manchada de sangre viendo uno que otro magullón, por suerte cuando levantó ligeramente la cabeza para terminar de acomodar al castaño, se fijó que tenía otra herida, esta vez, en el hombro derecho, un rose de bala, maldijo a Negan, quería matarlo, pero sabía que sería una equivocación, que con eso enviaría todo por lo que Rick luchó y se sacrificó al diablo, un suspiro que tenía contenido salió de sus labios y con delicadeza terminó de acomodar el cuerpo de Rick, vertió alcohol en una venda y comenzó a desinfectar las zonas heridas, le dedicó un poco más de tiempo al corte que era un poco más profundo de lo que se veía, luego le colocó parches y no paró de moverse hasta que terminó, fue detenido por una mano pálida, la mano de Rick, cuando Daryl le miró se fijó que el mayor tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando reconocerlo.

—¿Daryl? —Rick suelta su mano y esta vez la dirige a la cara del menor, acariciándola—. ¡¿Daryl?! —Intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible y cayó inmediatamente debido a un fuerte mareo que lo invadió—. ¿Negan? —buscó con la mirada al morocho.

—Rick, calma. —El rubio le tomó delicadamente de la cara, pero el castaño tenía la mirada llena de frenesí—, mírame Rick, soy yo —le dice viendo cuando este comenzaba a hiperventilar por lo que rápidamente lo incorpora, dejando la espalda del mayor en el respaldo del sillón.

—Daryl —murmuró finalmente abrazándole—, pensé que no te volvería a ver. —El castaño se separó sólo un poco del menor, la mirada azul fuerte de Daryl choca contra la azul suave de Rick, sin quererlo evitar acercaron sus rostros y cerraron sus ojos, al principio fue un toque suave pero lleno de necesidad, Daryl se puso a horcajadas sobre Rick pero sin llegar a aplastarlo, el beso se profundizó cuando el rubio dejó que el castaño explorara en su boca, pero el que llevó la batuta a los segundos fue Dixon quien mordisqueó ligeramente los labios del ex policía, intensificando aún más el beso compartido, no fue hasta que no tuvieron de donde sacar aire que se separaron, Daryl se levantó y se posicionó delante del mayor—. Te extrañe. —Rick sonrió cuando un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara del Dixon y como este hacia un mohín frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estoy en Alexandria? – preguntó reconociendo la casa.

—Sí, Negan… —hace una pausa, como si el nombre recién mencionado fuera veneno—. Llegó contigo, inconsciente, la mayoría de sus hombres estaban heridos.

—Lo sé. —Rebusca entre sus pantalones, específicamente cerca de los zapatos, un arma pequeña—. Toma, escóndela, tenía un machete pero que él me lo quito. — Daryl asiente tomando el arma, pero dejándola escondida entre los almohadones del sillón—, nos atacaron los Lobos, por lo menos el que me ataco lo era, tenía una W en la frente. —Lleva una mano a su parche en el hombro—. ¿Cómo está Carl, Judith…? —detiene su pregunta cuando el menor toma su mano.

—Están bien Rick, aquí el herido eres tú. —Daryl acaricia la mano que le apretaba—. Rick. —Se agacha y baja el volumen de su voz—. Hilltop y El Reino están listos. —El castaño le queda mirando sorprendido—, se porque te fuiste con Negan, sé que es para protegernos y de paso acaparar su atención en ti, pero ya no es necesario. —Ambos se quedan mirando.

—¿Todos están dispuestos a pelear? —preguntó el castaño mirando al suelo.

—Sí —le responde seriamente—. Maggie, Jesus y Sasha han hecho lo suyo en Hilltop, Carol y Morgan también en El Reino, nosotros hemos conseguidos armas y balas, Eguene nos ha hecho unas grandes cantidades, Ezekiel está dispuesto a sacarte del Santuario, sólo hay que dar la orden y arreglar los últimos detalles. — Rick asiente ante eso, sin embargo sintió nauseas haciendo que se lleve una mano a la boca—. ¡Rick!, ¿Estas bien? —posa la mano en el hombro del mayor.

—Yo… —detiene sus palabras al escuchar pasos acercarse, el castaño entrecierra los ojos y aleja a Daryl, muerde su labio inferior al ver a Negan entrar.

—Supongo que por lo menos tienen baños —dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Está arriba —le dice Rick en un susurro mirando a Daryl, pidiéndole por medio de pequeños gestos que se marchara, el rubio a regañadientes acepta, saliendo de la casa—. Gra... gracias por… Salvarme —dice aún sin mirarle.

—No tienes porque. —Negan le da una sonrisa tan suya, mostrando sus dientes—, vamos al baño.

—Me duele el cuerpo —le avisa bajito.

—Y a mí el pene por no poder metértelo, cosas de la vida Rick. —Se acerca—. Además tienes que bañarte, tengo una muy ¡Muy! buena noticia que darte. — Sonríe casi perversamente, pero aun así Rick no se movía—. No te conviene que te obligue ir al jodido baño Rick, sólo vamos a asearnos —le dice obligándole a pararse pero lo sujetó de la cintura cuando el castaño casi cae debido a otro mareo, Negan frunció el ceño, pero se calmó cuando Rick se estabilizo.

Ambos fueron en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, donde Negan apenas al entrar se acerca a los grifos y comienza a llenar la bañera, para luego quitar sus ropas, Rick terminó por quitarse lo único que tenía, Negan le miró ligeramente ante de hacerle una señal.

—Entra —le ordenó de forma extrañamente suave, sonríe cuando el castaño una vez dentro lanza un gemido ahogado al aire al sentir el agua fría tocar su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rick, intentando salir pero detiene sus movimientos al ver a Negan entrar y sentarse suavemente en el final de la bañera, dando un gemido de satisfacción, su cabello negro resaltaba ante lo blanco de la fibra de vidrio del recipiente.

—Siéntate —le invita el mayor y Rick algo dudoso se comienza a sentar frente a Negan, donde el grifo seguía dejando caer el agua helada, el morocho ríe ligeramente—, en mi regazo Rick. —El de ojos marrones vio como el cuerpo de su amante se tensaba—, ahora. —Le presiona complacido al ver como Rick le hace caso.

El castaño se sienta sobre Negan, ambos se miran fijamente, Grimes siente todo sus bellos erizarse y su cortada arde.

—Eres muy descuidado contigo Rick —Menciona Negan sacándole sin mucho miramiento el parche que Daryl le había puesto, el cual ya estaba sucio, dejando ver la fina línea que tenía por herida, tenía un color entre rojizo y morado, ambos vieron como el agua, antes clara, iba adquiriendo una tonalidad carmín, Negan acarició suavemente la zona afectada y Rick no sintió dolor, ya que, al parecer el agua helada le había adormecido la piel—. ¿Quieres que te diga la noticia ahora? —una sonrisa aparece en los labios del mayor—, al parecer eres un busca pleitos, ¿Te lo habían dicho?, pero, dejando eso de lado, pensé, ¿Cómo me puede deshacer de los Lobos, sin sufrir tantas perdidas?, porque al igual que tú, ¡Mataron una parte de mi gente! —El morocho sube la mano que tenía en la herida hasta la barbilla de Rick—. Y llegue a la fantástica conclusión de que Alexandria, específicamente tu grupo, me ayudara, ¡Digo!, les doy protección de las mierdas podridas de afuera, entonces, ellos pueden dármela a mí ¿No?, y como yo tengo unos putos buenos modales, voy a hacer otro trato con el líder. —Le da una sonrisa burlesca a Rick—. ¡Tu!, por eso decidí que la lealtad que todos te tienen a ti también debería ser para mí. —La mano libre del de ojos marrones viajó a la cintura del castaño, acercando aún más sus cuerpos—. ¿Sabes a lo que quiero llegar?, Rick.

—No —murmura bajo el menor, puesto que sabía que Negan planeaba algo, el hace mucho dejo el liderazgo, desde que fue monopolizado por el mayor y ahora le decía que quería su supuesto cargo.

—¡Tenemos que unirnos! —hace que Rick le vea confundido—. Ya sabes, como una bonita familia. —Suelta la barbilla del menor y otra sonrisa aparece en sus labios mostrando sus perfectos dientes, dándole incluso un toque juguetón a su rostro—, y vaya que es curioso. —Toma la mano del menor, aquella que poseía un anillo de plata en su dedo anular—. Tenía una súper sexy y hermosa esposa, pero por lo visto ahora tengo un hermoso y moldeable esposo, o no te preocupes, pronto tendré los anillos —dice ignorando la cara desencajada de Rick.

—¿Que has dicho? —preguntó ido, separando su mano de la de Negan haciendo que este ría.

—Que para tener la misma lealtad y protección que gozas tú, de tu grupo, serás mi esposo —hace una pausa, relamiéndose los labios—. ¡Oh!, claro, soy un jodido descuidado, esto también te beneficia, podrás venir a Alexandria, en mi nombre, cuando sea hora de recoger las provisiones, incluso puedes elegir que llevar y que dejar, debes en cuando vendré contigo, nos llevaremos a nuestros —remarca con ligero sarcasmos la última palabra—, hijos y haremos esto público, ya sabes, para que no haya estorbos. —Negan mira los parches puestos por Daryl—, tendrás la misma protección que tengo y yo tendré la tuya, dos son mejores que una, apoyo extra, todas esas cosas—menciona acercando su rostro al del menor—. Y como sabrás, si no aceptas, algo malo pasara, y como ya sabemos que aceptaras tengo que advertirte de que si algo malo me pasa a mí, también te pasara a ti —hace una pequeña pausa, sonriendo—. ¿Gran noticia no?, acabas de convertirte en mi esposo.

Negan finalmente toma los labios de su proclamado esposo, estaba en la gloria, con el nuevo trato por delante no sólo ganaría la protección que deseaba tener de aquellos que jodieron a la mitad de la gente que iba ese día con él, sino que también podría ir deshaciéndose poco a poco del grupo, para hacerse con Grimes, de una vez por todas y Rick sintió como lentamente su mundo se iba derrumbando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y lamento alguna falta de ortografía :'v, juro que actualizare mas rápido.  
> Nos vemos, hasta la próxima un besazo.


	4. Iguales

Rick despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el llanto de Judith en la habitación continua, procurando de no despertar a Negan que dormía plácidamente, mordió su labio, la habitación apestaba a sexo y se sentía asqueado, mucho más al ver fluidos que venían de ambos, con molestia se levantó, le dolía el cuerpo, pero más que nada le dolía el vientre, mucho últimamente, esto le sucedía cuando se enojaba o simplemente había un cambio de humor brusco, con un poco de prisa se puso sus pantalones y salió a calmar a su hija, cuando llego con ella no les costó mucho acallar los sollozos, acaricio la suave carita de su bebé, su pequeña nariz estaba rojiza, seguramente por el llanto y sus pequeñas manos jugueteaban con su barba.

—¿Papa? —Carl le miraba acostado, con el sueño reflejado en su joven rostro mientras se tallaba su único ojo.

—Duerme, yo me encargo de Judith— le dijo en un susurro.

—Papa —Carl guardó silencio, como no sabiendo si seguir o no—, te extraño. —Rick sintió ganas de llorar, y no puedo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a su niño? Con pasos decididos se acercó al menor y este le hizo un espacio en su cama, el castaño mayor sonriendo, se acostó al lado del joven y puso a Judith en medio de ambos, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Calma, pronto esto acabara, sólo hay que esperar —le dijo de forma cálida—. Yo también los extraños. —llevó su única mano libre a una cadena que tenía aquel anillo de plata que hace días atrás tenía en su mano, pero el cálido ambiente se quebró cuando Rick llevó una mano a su boca conteniendo una arcada que venía desde su interior de su estómago, esto alertó a Carl, el mayor corrió al baño de la habitación y expulsó todo lo que había comido el día anterior.

—Papa —lo llamó Carl preocupado desde el umbral de la puerta con Judith.

Rick se sujeta el estómago, le dolía de sobremanera, un repentino mareo le llegó a la cabeza, en ese momento sintió una de las manos de Carl en su hombro.

—Estoy bien, sólo hace unas semanas enfermé, pero me recuperare. —Le dedicó una suave sonrisa y el menor asintió, no sabiendo que decir—, mañana iremos a Alexandria —le dice intentando alegrar en algo el ambiente.

—Negan ira con nosotros, ¿No?—dijo con resentimiento.

—No —murmuró Rick sonriendo—. Iremos sólo nosotros tres —dijo viendo a Judith—, ven aquí preciosa. — estiró los brazos a su hija que prácticamente se lanzó hacia a él.

Pasaron horas donde los tres se dedicaron a descansar plácidamente encerrados, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, Judith dormía cuando Negan ordenó que fueran a ducharse y cambiarse, por lo que al final solamente fueron Carl y Rick los que se fueron con el morocho.

Cuando llegaron a una especie de comedor y Negan hizo que una joven les llevara comida, Rick hizo un ligero mohín al ver lo que había de comer, nunca en su vida la carne que se le era presentada se le supo tan asquerosa, mierda, que era simplemente carne, pero apenas la veía el estómago se le revolvía, Negan le dirigió una mirada enigmática, mientras Carl le miraba preocupado.

—Sólo no quiero comer por ahora —mencionó, hasta que el morocho exasperado puso un helado de chocolate frente al castaño, últimamente el de ojos marrón había notado que el mayor de los Grimes comía en demasía aquel postre tan dulce, Rick se quedó mirando aunque Negan lo ignoró y comenzó a comer su plato, a los segundos vio con ligera diversión como su esposo devoraba el postre.

—Rick, puedes levantar el exquisito trasero que tienes e ir a buscar más —le dijo cuándo le miró rebuscar más del postre, lo vio sobresaltarse, pero a los segundos asintió—. ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma? Eres una jodida molestia cuando quieres muchacho —le dice a Carl una vez que el mayor fue a buscar el dichoso helado. 

—No te tratare bien, ni te mirare bien, no esperes eso, no cuando matas lentamente a mi padre —dijo levantándose, Negan frunció el ceño, ese niño le agradaba con su puta personalidad y con un orgullo que apenas ese cuerpo podía.

—Será mejor que te sientes, no querrás hacer que tu papi pase un mal rato ¿No? — una sonrisa se dibujó de los labios de Negan—, además soy tu papá. —Lo mira con ligera burla—. Seré mucho mejor de lo que ese cazador fue.

Carl lo miró con odio mal contenido, pero obedeció… No fue hasta que Rick se sentó a su lado con un enorme tazón lleno de postre de chocolate, que relajó su postura. Los tres terminaron de comer y Negan se retiró, argumentando que tenía que hablar con Simon.

—La comida, la tienen almacenada en la cocina —murmuró por lo bajo Rick.

Carl mira sigilosamente las puertas que les rodean, una daba a la parte abierta del Santuario.

—Conoceremos el Santuario desde adentro papá, en alguna parte ese maldito habrá escondido nuestras armas —le dice Carl seriamente.

—La armería está cerca de la entrada —comentó Rick, su mirada azulada clara había obtenido un brillo peligroso, aquel brillo que a Carl le hacía sentir seguro, el brillo en la mirada de Rick, era el brillo de un líder.

—¿Que hacemos papá? —murmuró mirando por donde se había ido Negan.

—Ganarnos la confianza de Negan—Rick alejó el postre que comía—, mañana en Alexandria intentaremos arreglar los últimos planes.

—Sí. —miró a su padre por un corto tiempo hasta que vieron como un grupo de cuatro personas venia riendo—, voy con Judith —anunció levantándose.

—Oye chico. —Rick se tensó cuando un hombre con aspecto de matón, como la mayoría de los Salvadores, se acercó a su hijo, con una sonrisa cruel en su rojizo rostro—. ¿Tú no eres parte del grupo de la zorrita de Negan? —Carl le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Jodete —respondió mientras iba a seguir caminando.

—Oh, el niño se molestó, ¿Es por qué mataron al chino? o ¿Al pelirro… —un fuerte derechazo lo tumbó en el suelo, Rick lo miraba furioso parado a su lado.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de basura. —Se agacha, su mirada tenía un brillo peligroso—, no le vuelvas a hablar así a mi hijo. —Puso una mano en el cuello del hombre que le miraba entre sorprendido y asustado—. No le mires siquiera y no hables de ninguna persona de mi grupo ¿Estamos claros? —hace un poco de presión.

—S...si —tartamudeó.

—El perro por lo visto ladra —dijo el más joven, era calvo y tenía una cara de satisfacción al ver la situación.

—Suéltalo jodido estúpido ¿Quién te crees que eres? —la única chica rubia le comenzó a insultar saliendo de entre medio de los otros dos Salvadores que veían la escena.

—No te metas en lo que nadie te llama — le advirtió Rick levantándose.

—¡Tu! —se acerca hasta Rick dándole una bofetada—. ¿Qué se siente ser sólo la putita vip de Negan? comprende bien tu lugar. —Carl se tensó apenas vio y escucho eso, el grupo de Salvadores río.

—¿De quién no sería putita? digo, con esa cara —se dejó escuchar otras voz, esta vez de un hombre de barba y cabellos negros, piel morena y ojos verdes.

—Leah, golpéalo otra vez para que aprenda su lugar —mencionó el hombre que era levantado por sus amigos.

—¡¿Que mierda pasa aquí?! —el gritó molesto de Negan resonó en el lugar, y todos se tensaron ligeramente.

—Este hombre intentó golpearme —dijo en voz alta Leah—, por decirle cuál era su lugar. —Miró como Negan comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa sarcástica con Lucille relajadamente en su hombro—. Bryan intentó defenderme, pero no se preocupe, yo ya le di su merecido. —Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia, mientras sus ojos chocolate brillaban con diversión.

Rick miró al frente sin mirar a Negan, Carl se mantenía detrás de él viendo cual sería el mejor momento para intervenir, el grupo se mantenía callado pero con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

—¿Eso es verdad chicos? —preguntó Negan deteniéndose delante de Rick, con su mano enguantada levanta ligeramente el rostro de su esposo haciendo que lo mire.

—Es verdad —murmuró el tal Bryan, Rick miró como la sonrisa de Negan se deformaba, apretó sus puños con fuerza esperando a que el mayor se descargara, el morocho tenía el ceño fruncido, apretó a Lucille y la sacó de su hombro mientras le soltaba suavemente la barbilla.

Negan se da la vuelta y de un golpe inserta a Lucille en la cabeza a Bryan, ante la mira incrédula y horrorizada de todos, espera unos segundos y le propina un segundo golpe, dejándolo caer al suelo golpea a al tipo de barba, quebrándole la nariz en el proceso, luego se da vuelta hacia Leah para darle una bofetada, que, al igual que el resto, la tumbó de golpe.

—¡¿Me joden verdad?! —Vociferó enojado—, o creen que soy lo bastante estúpido como para no ver lo que hacían antes. —Se agacha dónde estaba Leah y la toma del cabello, hasta dejarla hincada—. Quiero que escuches algo Leah —le dice aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Negan, no es necesario —susurró Rick por lo bajo.

—Y aun así los defiendes. —Negan miró ligeramente a Rick—, ellos tienen que aprender su lección y su lugar —arrastra la última palabra—. Leah, para la próxima vez que le vuelvas a decir a ¡Mi esposo! —Hace una pausa—. ¡Putita! desearas que incluso te entierre a Lucille. —La suelta dejándola caer—. ¡Haz sacado el número premiado! vuelve a arrodillarte. —La joven entre lágrimas se arrodilla asustada—, espero y me des la respuesta correcta, ¿Quién eres?

La joven miraba asustada al morocho, Rick le puso una mano en el hombro a Negan, intentando detener la situación, este le mira y toma la mano del menor, apretándola suavemente, Leah abre la boca insegura.

—So...soy R... Rick —dijo con la voz entrecortada, su cara roja y mojada, y su cuerpo temblando, el líder de los Salvadores le queda mirando y sonríe.

—Bien dicho, Leah. —Rick la miró con pena—, para quienes aún no les queda claro desde ahora en adelante Rick es mi igual, mi esposo, su presencia equivale a la mía ¡¿Quedo claro?!—Gritó las últimas palabras, obteniendo una afirmación general—. Muy bien lleven a este tarado y déjenlo en la estaca, Leah una más y entraras con pase gratuito al bar de hembras, y ¡Oh claro! —Se acerca al más joven—. ¿Adivina quién tiene comida para perros hoy? —Dice con una sonrisa—, y tu levántate —le ordena al que le quebró la nariz, que le hace caso inmediatamente—. Puedes repetir lo que dijiste sobre mi esposo —dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Y...yo —el hombre trago nerviosamente. 

—Es mío, ni te atrevas a mirarlo, porque para la próxima vez no te quebrare sólo la nariz —le advierte con una mirada peligrosa—. Muy bien, limpien esto, huele a mierda —dijo mirando al cadáver de la habitación—. Limpien a Lucille también —le entrega el bate al más joven—. Rick, Carl, nos vamos

Los tres caminaron a la par, padre e hijo aún consternado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y por un momento Rick miró lo bonitos ojos azules de su hijo, a lo que este asintió. 

—Iré a ver a Judith —dice, viendo que pasaban cerca de su habitación y sin esperar una respuesta por alguno de los mayores se fue.

—¿Te duele la mejilla? —le preguntó el morocho a Rick una que Carl se fue.

—Umm, no. —Se rasca ligeramente la mejilla.

—Ven, acompáñame —le pidió comenzando a caminar.

Rick siguió a Negan, miraba como pasaban puerta tras puerta hasta que ambos salieron al aire libre, el mayor levantó una de sus manos hacia al castaño y este indeciso, sin saber que lo motivo realmente, decidió darle la suya, fue entonces cuando el morocho entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, los ojos azules de Rick se entrecerraron y sus mejillas adquirieron un suave tono carmín, eran esos pequeños momentos en los que el ex oficial se preguntaba si aquel hombre, que, se autodenominaba su esposo, era el mismo bastado que acabó con la vida con dos miembros de su familia, él que le quitó muchas cosas preciadas, Rick cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Ya llegamos —le indica Negan y el castaño se sobresalta, cuando sus ojos azules miran hacia adelante y se da cuenta que estaban frente a la armería, el mayor le abre la puerta y le hace pasar primero, Rick vio con molestia oculta sus armas, aquellas que Negan les quitó en su primera visita en Alexandria—, mañana tú y Carl irán a Alexandria, sin mí —le dijo el morocho dando un bufido, eso no le gustaba, pero fue uno de los pequeños acuerdos que aceptó cuando Grimes se "casó" con él. 

—Sí —le respondió Rick viendo cada arma del lugar, pero se tensó cuando sintió que Negan pasaba sus brazos por su cintura dándole un abrazo intimo mientras siente la respiración del mayor en su cuello, se mordió el labio al mirar que tenía un arma demasiado cerca de él, podía cobrarle todo al mayor en ese momento, pero, algo le detenía.

—¡Rick! —Negan se separa del menor ligeramente para voltearlo dejando sus manos en los hombros del menor—. ¡Eres mi esposo! —Los ojos azules le miraron—, tendrás protección al ir a Alexandria, pero no dejaré que andes por ahí como Juana la loca sin una puta arma. —Miró con molestia el hombro de Rick—, por eso quiero que elijas mínimo dos armas, puedes sacar las que desees, pero te advierto. —Aprieta ligeramente su hombro no lastimado—. No quiero unas putas armas mágicas aparecer en Alexandria —le advirtió para luego soltándolo y salir de la armería.

Rick comenzó a mirar las armas, primero acercándose a los revólveres, su mirada llegó hasta uno en específico y sonrió, la esperanza de encontrarlo eran bajas, con alegría tomo a él Colt Python, su revólver, estaba cargado lo sentía por el peso, apunto al frente, pero dejó de hacerlo rápidamente y soltó un ligero suspiro, rápidamente se dirigió a las pistolas y buscó lo que sería un arma para Carl, lanzó una pequeña risa al encontrar una Beretta 92FS, esa arma fue la que Negan le quitó a su hijo de las manos, complacido buscó una funda de armas y se la colocó en la cintura, dejando tanto su revólver como la pistola, miró por otra parte, específicamente a los cuchillos, vio uno muy parecido al DMF Floder, su antiguo cuchillo, decidió llevárselo también, se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la salida y entonces su mirada se topó con la Stryker de Daryl, sintió un ligero mareo al verla, esa ballesta cuando era utilizada por su dueño original le salvó la vida en muchas ocasiones, se acercó un poco a ella e intentó acariciarla, pero ya no se sentía digno de tomar nada que le recordara a Daryl. 

—Puedes llevártela si gustas. —Negan le miraba expectante desde la puerta.

—No la necesito. —Miró al suelo—, ya tomé lo que quería —murmuró Rick, aunque en el fondo quería tomar la ballesta y el mayor suspiró, antes lo había dicho… Si Rick le pedía algo, él lo haría, a su forma.

Negan lo miró pasar por su lado, odiaba cuando Rick veía de esa forma cada cosa que le recordara a Daryl Dixon, ese cazador era el pasado, el morocho era su futuro, pero Grimes seguía tan apegado a algo que ya no podía ser y Negan lo sabía, pero él podía ser era un asesino, un psicópata, pero lo que menos tenía era pelo de estúpido, por lo que sonriendo de medio lado tomó la ballesta de Daryl Dixon y caminó calmadamente tras Rick, que le esperaba algo alejado, en silencio el mayor le entregó la ballesta.

—Dile a Dixon que necesitó un perro que te cuide allá, por lo tanto, más le vale que utilice esta mierda para protegerte —le menciona tocando su mano—, pero no quiero que dejes que se te acerque, eres mi esposo y soy un hombre celoso, me entero de que ocurrió algo y los mato —Advirtió Negan, pese a todo el morocho no tendría compasión, antes podía permitir que estuvieran juntos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Rick asintió ignorando la advertencia de Negan, pero estaba feliz de que el mayor le haya dado la ballesta de Daryl, una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios y el morocho bufó por lo bajo, pero la sonrisa desapareció al recordar la cara de Daryl y su mirada azulada reprochándole el ser el esposo de Negan.

De repente la ballesta cae al suelo, Rick intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no responde, sus ojos azules se abrieron al sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre, el cual le hizo contraerse ligeramente, intentó sujetarse de Negan que le veía incrédulo, sin embargo, su cuerpo ya había caído al lado de la ballesta, sintió un horrible pitido en sus oídos, apretó los dientes y su vista se tornó borrosa, a los segundos él y su mente entraron por un túnel oscuro. 

Negan reaccionó rápidamente después de ver que Rick había perdió la conciencia, sin molestarse en ver a su alrededor tomó al castaño y lo llevó rápidamente donde el médico, por un momento su castaña mirada chocó con la verde de Sherry quien preocupada se puso delante de él facilitándole el acceso al abrir las puertas.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que el médico estaba atendiendo a una joven, ella estaba nerviosa, y tenía un test de embarazo en sus manos, pero salió rápidamente al ver la cara de poca felicidad que portaba Negan, sólo cuando quedaron Sherry, Negan, el médico y el inconsciente Rick, el mayor recostó al menor donde indicó el médico.

—Revísalo —le ordenó con voz sería—, dijiste que era una puta infección estomacal, esto no lo causan las jodidas infecciones estomacales.

Negan y Sherry vieron como el hombre, temeroso, asentía y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa a Rick para tomar un estetoscopio y comenzar a controlar los signos vitales del castaño. La chica viendo el estado furioso en el que se encontraba Negan decidió intervenir.

—¿Que hacía antes de desmayarse? —preguntó intentando que Negan quitara la mirada matadora del médico.

—Sacaba armas personales —dijo en un susurro—, vuelvo en un rato, más te vale decirme una buena noticia sobre su estado —Advirtió saliendo y perdiéndose por el pasillo.

 

Escucho voces difusas y molestas, al aparecer debatían ¿Era algo que tiene que ver con él?

—Es completamente imposible —no era la voz de alguien que su mente registrara haber conocido, intentó moverse y abrir los ojos, pero pensó que era más pertinente mantenerlos cerrados.

—Hace años atrás creía que el hecho de que un muerto se levante era imposible —la voz femenina se le hacía ligeramente más familiar—, míranos ahora.

—¿Qué le diré a Negan? —Rick se tensó al escuchar ese nombre.

—Inventa algo, no le digas la verdad, podría hacerles daño. —Sintió una suave caricia en su rostro.

Rick abrió sus ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba recostado, la persona que le acariciaba la cara era Sherry que le veía preocupada, el hombre delante de él lo reconoció como el médico, este le veía como si fuera un fantasma, sorprendido.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó el hombre y Rick asintió, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar la puerta se abrió de forma brusca, Negan entró imponiendo su presencia ante las otras tres.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Qué tiene? —dijo el mayor colocándose cerca del castaño.

—No es una infección estomacal. —El hombre miró a Sherry y a Rick unos segundos, para luego regresar su mirada a Negan—, sufre de estrés. —El morocho levantó una ceja—. Este tomó su vientre, es por eso que le duele tanto, al sufrir cambios bruscos hacen que sus músculos se tensen y el vientre al ser el lugar más débil hace que le duela, los desmayos son por el cansancio de su cuerpo y posiblemente también psicológico, puedo darle calmantes —Sherry hace una pequeña exclamación ante eso—, pero no sería seguro.

—Comprendo —murmuró Negan—. Rick, vamos a descansar —dijo comenzando a caminar, el castaño se muerde ligeramente el labio e intenta ponerse de pie.

—Por favor, por favor, mañana habla conmigo, por ahora descansa —le susurra la única mujer presente, Rick siente que no se le puede negar, no cuando ella le dio uno de sus pequeños tesoros en ese lugar.

Finalmente cuando el menor se acercó al morocho comenzaron a caminar directo a la habitación que ambos compartían, Negan iba callado, miró a Rick por unos segundos y suspiró llamando su atención.

—Mañana, no iras a Alexandria. —Vio que este hacia una mueca—, nadie irá a Alexandria, descansaras mañana, no te quiero ver parado correteando por ahí a saber que jodida mierda haces.

—¿Mañana saldrás? —preguntó intentando desviar la atención de Negan respecto a su día de reposo.

—Sí, tengo que ir a hacerme notar en una pequeña comunidad. —Rick hace una mueca de desagrado—, no deberías poner esa cara, después de todo eres igual a mí.

—No soy igual a ti. —Negan ríe de buena gana ante la negativa de Rick.

—Rick, definitivamente te has ganado tu lugar en mi vida. —Sonríe de medio lado—, la única diferencia que nos separa, es que yo mato gente por poder y tú… —lanza un pequeño silbido al aire—. ¡Tu!, matas por protección a tu familia, en el resto somos iguales.

Pese a que Negan se burló ligeramente de él, Rick no le respondería, porque tenía razón.

—Bien, llegamos —dice el morocho, abriendo la puerta de la habitación—, me iré a bañar, si quieres puedes quitar tus pequeños juguetes de la cama, ya sabes, hay que dormir cómodos. —Negan entró al baño sin esperar respuesta y el castaño miró que todas las armas que el eligió estaban sobre la cama, un suspiro salió de su labios al recordar que no iría a Alexandria, pero aun así, era bueno saber que Negan no iría tampoco, con lentitud quitó todas las armas y se preparó para entrar al baño después de que el morocho saliera.

Cuando entró al cuarto de baño, se quitó rápidamente la ropa y sólo cuando entró a la bañera su cuerpo se relajó completamente ante la calidez del agua, se preguntó por Carl y Judith mientras limpiaba cada parte de su cuerpo, y fue ahí donde notó que su brazo tenia pequeños puntos rojos, como piquetes, frunció el ceño, eso no estaba antes, recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo y se fijó que su vientre tenia pequeños moretones, un suspiro salió de sus labios, el estrés se tenía que tratar cuanto antes.

Rick salió del baño con unos bóxer puestos y el cabello seco, rápidamente se acostó en la cama junto a Negan, quien estaba esperándolo, cuando estuvo a su lado él pasó un brazo por su cintura, Rick se sintió ligeramente incomodo pero lo dejó pasar, sin querer su cuerpo se relajó y ambos quedaron dormidos, abrazados como una pareja de enamorados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estoy io, intentando actualizar mas seguido :'v  
> Pos espero que les haya gustado y que sigan enganchadas a la historia.  
> Un besazo y hasta luego.


	5. Vida

Vio sus manos manchada de sangre, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer, con su mirada desorientada miró hacia adelante y una punzada traspasó su pecho, Rick, su Rick, en aquel blanco lecho, muerto, muerto y bañado en sangre.

—Lo mataste —susurró una voz detrás de él y se volteó, miró al grupo de Rick destrozado, llorando, estaban golpeados, vio el cuerpo de una mujer tendido en el suelo con la cabeza rota, pero el único que estaba de pie era Daryl que le apuntaba con la misma arma que Rick siempre usaba—, esperó y te vayas al infierno —le deseó el menor antes de dispararle.

 

Despertó sobresaltado, le costaba respirar, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas, un suspiro salió de sus labios y tanteó a su lado, esperando sentir el cuerpo del contrario, pero no estaba, frunció el ceño y pensó en la posibilidad de que posiblemente Rick estaría con sus hijos, pero la descartó cuando escuchó el agua del baño, sonriendo el morocho se levantó con algo de prisa, agradecía enormemente dormir sin nada de ropa, suspirando ligeramente se adentró en el cuarto de baño donde vio al castaño mirarle desde la tina directamente a los ojos, con la mirada entrecerrada, las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y su cabello goteando, esa era el tipo de imágenes que Negan guardaba en su mente, de manera muy recelosa, con una sonrisa seductora se acercó al menor, no le preguntó si quería bañarse junto a él, sólo entró. Rick le miraba aun acostado y eso fue lo que prendió el libido del morocho, sentándose entre las piernas del menor se dedicó a acariciar el pecho del mismo.

Rick llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Negan, se sentía tan perdido y fuera de sí, que apenas siendo consciente fue él quien se acercó al morocho y le plantó sus labios de forma demandante, el morocho sorprendido pero feliz decidió corresponderle rápidamente, los brazos de Rick pasaron por sobre sus hombros mientras él recorría desesperadamente con sus manos la espalda del menor, el beso se profundizó cuando el castaño abrió la boca permitiendo que Negan explorara la zona ya conocida, finalmente el beso se terminó con ambos respirando agitadamente y con una suave mordida en el labio inferior de Rick por parte de Negan.

—N...no sé lo que pasa, pero, quiero más —murmuró Rick sentándose a horcadas sobre Negan, el agua salpicó ligeramente ante el movimiento tan brusco por parte de Rick, Negan estaba gratamente sorprendido, no sabía qué diablos pasaba, generalmente Rick no participaba mucho cuando hacían el amor, pero al parecer, hoy el castaño tenía un apetito sexual bastante alto.

Negan agradeció que la tina fuera grande, lo suficiente como para que ambos entraran cómodos mientras sus cuerpos se prendían por la pasión, Negan bajó lentamente la mano hasta rosar la espalda baja de Rick, sus labios se posaron en el cuello del menor, dándole pequeños besos que hacían que la piel de Grimes se pusiera de gallina, hizo que sus dientes rozaran el cuello del menor y la mano que tenía en la cintura se aventuró a pasar a la parte delantera, pasando sus dedos por el pecho del más joven hasta llegar al abdomen, pero algo llamó su atención, lo blando de la piel de Rick cambiaba en el vientre, esta era dura, escuchó al castaño quejarse ligeramente y el morocho viendo aquello decidió bajar, rozando el miembro sorprendentemente despierto del menor, entonces sonriendo con algo de perversión, tomó el pene de Rick acariciándolo suavemente, el agua ayudaba de forma sorprendente a hacer que los movimientos fueran más placenteros, Rick gimió de forma ronca, intentó empujar ligeramente a Negan, pero sus brazos estaban temblorosos, entre abrió la boca y pasó su lengua por sus labios, sin embargo decidió entregarse a lo que sentía en ese momento, el placer de estar con el morocho, por lo que sin miramientos acercó completamente sus cuerpos dejando su miembro erguido sobre el vientre del mayor y a la vez sintiendo el pene del morocho bajo suyo rozando su trasero.

—¡Oh!... ¡Diablos! estas muy caliente —gimió ligeramente Negan cuando Rick involuntariamente dejó que su pene se siga restregando con su trasero, el morocho siente que la boca se le seca, quiere literalmente violar los labios de su esposo hasta decir basta, por lo que dejando ya de acariciar la espalda baja toma de forma algo brusca la cabeza del menor y sin más le da un beso, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del menor, incluso el morocho siente cuando un ligero rastro de saliva sale de la comisura de sus labios. Rick estaba perdido en el placer, el mayor seguía masturbándolo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, sus gemidos eran acallados por el beso, y no fue hasta que sintió un dígito de la mano de Negan dentro de él que se tuvo que separar para soltar un ronco gemido en medio del beso.

—Ri...Rick. —Negan no se quedaba atrás, sintiendo el placer que embargaba a su esposo—, pídemelo —un susurró entrecortado sale de los labios del mayor mientras adentra otro dedo en la cavidad anal de Rick, en este momento ambos agradecían que el agua sirviera como ligero lubricante, el mayor sintió el cuerpo contrario temblar ligeramente cuando comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con sus dedos en la entrada del menor—. Pídemelo Rick. —Comienza a sacar y a meter sus dígitos, simulando una penetración. 

—Negan —susurra en voz baja, sus manos se paseaban buscando sujetarse de la espalda del morocho.

—Dime Rick. —Con una sonrisa el de ojos marrones aumenta la rapidez con la que masturbaba el miembro de Rick.

El castaño se muerde los labios a tal grado de que un pequeño hilillo de sangre salido de su comisura izquierda, Negan viendo esto acerca su cara, tenía una suave y seductora sonrisa, el morocho entendía porque le llamaban sádico, pero le ponía extremadamente duro el hecho de ver la sangre de Rick porque para Negan eso hacia el encuentro aún más íntimo, un pensamiento oscuro pasó por su cabeza, ¿Él podría obtener todo de su esposo? Su odio, su amor, su locura, su cuerpo, su sangre, su todo, otro pensamiento cruzó la mente del de ojos marrones, aún más primitivo y obsesivo, si él alguna vez moría, lo primero que querría hacer cuando se convierta en esas mierdas, seria devorar a Rick Grimes, ya que, Negan quería obtener todo de él, cerró los ojos disfrutando de los gemidos del menor mientras con su lengua limpiaba la sangre, apoderándose nuevamente de los labios del castaño.

Un tercer dígito fue metido en la cavidad, pero el de cabellos negros dejó el miembro del castaño en paz, este protestó silenciosamente, hasta que el beso se detuvo por la falta de aire.

—Pídemelo —ordenó, quería que se lo pidiera, Rick entrecortadamente y con las mejillas rojas abrió la boca.

—Fóllame. —Negan sonrió, le encantaba que Rick sucumbiera ante él, sacó lentamente los dedos y el cuerpo de Rick se relajó, pero aquel estado no duró mucho cuando sintió la intromisión del glande del pene de Negan entrando, sus ojos azules se abrieron de sobremanera y su boca se abrió, el morocho que le tenía agarrado de la cintura bajó lentamente, ambos gimieron cuando el miembro del mayor logró entrar casi completo. 

—¡Jesús! —los ojos marrones de Negan se mantenían mirando los de Rick—. ¡Diablos Rick!, estas jodidamente apretado. —El castaño se sonrojó aún más—, dime ¿Te lleno? ¿Mi pene te deja lleno? —no esperando una respuesta del ex oficial.

—Sí. —el castaño cerró sus ojos, avergonzado de seguirle el juego a Negan, extasiado por el placer pequeñas lágrimas surcaban su rostro y respiraba agitado.

—Muy bien. —Con ayuda de la docilidad de las caderas de Rick, Negan da su primera estocada, el castaño lleva una mano a su boca cuando el mayor dio la segunda y la tercera—, no —le susurra seductoramente el morocho en el oído al menor—. No lo hagas, quiero escucharte, quiero que esto quede grabado, esta vez tú te entregaste a mí. —Aumenta las embestidas quitando la mano de Rick de su boca entrelazándola con la suya.

—Neg… ¡Agh! —Rick comenzó a mover sus caderas acorde a las embestidas, necesitaba saciar aquello que recorría su cuerpo, viendo que el mayor aún mantenía su cara cerca de su cuello, el castaño le dio el espacio suficiente para que este complacido mordiera su cuello, aumentando las embestidas, los gemidos de ambos inundaron el cuarto de baño, pero Negan soltando la mano de Rick deja su cuello y baja ambas manos hasta los muslos del castaño.

—Sera mejor qu....que te agarres, ya sabes... me gusta duro y a ti también. —Sonríe saliendo de Rick, lentamente lo suelta para levantarse—, ven —le ordena y una vez que el castaño a duras penas se puso de pie, el mayor lo estampó en la pared suavemente, tomando de nuevo los muslos del contrario dejando que las piernas del mismo se entrelazaran en su cintura—. Amo las bañeras pegadas a la pared — le murmura soltando un muslo, sólo para ayudar a que su miembro entre de nuevo en el interior de su esposo—. ¡Mierda! esto si es bueno —musculó cuando Rick mueve ligeramente sus caderas, adentrando aún más su miembro—, sujétate —le menciona cuando comienza una penetración más rápida, sólo que esta vez con su mano libre se dedicó a masturbar el pene ya necesitado del menor.

—¡Mierda! —gimió Rick cuando Negan tocó su punto sensible, pequeñas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos y su mente se nubló. 

—¡Jo! Casi nunca dices... groserías, significa… que toqué tu parte sensible —dice entrecortadamente el mayor comenzando solamente a golpear esa zona del castaño.

Ambos gemían, saciando el placer sexual que sentían el uno por el otro, Negan no se detuvo hasta acabar dentro, le gustaba esa sensación de que su esencia quedara dentro de la persona que amaba, siente sus cabellos ser ligeramente tirados, Rick llegando a su clímax jugueteaba con su cabello, por lo que moviendo más rápido su mano sobre el miembro del menor, logró que este se viniera en su mano y sobre ambos.

Quedaron abrazados, juntos.

Rick miraba perdidamente la habitación, sintió el vacío llegarle al corazón, él… Lo había olvidado, Negan había logrado que Rick Grimes ni siquiera pensara Daryl Dixon al hacer ¿El amor? Apretó un poco más el cuerpo contra sí ¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente tenía con Negan? No lo sabía y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de averiguarlo. 

Negan tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos pasaron delicadamente por la cintura del menor, recargó su cabeza ligeramente en el cuello del castaño, por fin se sentía tan en paz, tan lleno.

Finalmente el morocho con cuidado levantó las caderas del más joven sacando su miembro del interior del castaño, este se sonrojó al sentir los fluidos bajar lentamente por sus piernas cuando tocó el piso de la bañera, Negan separándose un poco más del cuerpo del más joven se dedicó a hacer que el agua sucia se fuera y que la regadera de la bañera comenzara a mojarlos.

—En una hora saldré —avisó el mayor—, por ahora te quedaras aquí, no hagas sobreesfuerzo, si alguien vuelve a golpearte lo sabré y créeme, deseará no haberlo hecho. —Entrecierra los ojos como una amenaza al aire—. Si alguien te molesta estás en tu derecho de descargarte, ahora eres yo en este lugar Rick. —Le da un suave beso en los labios, tanto, que a Rick se le pasa por la cabeza que Negan tiene un serio trastorno de bipolaridad—, cuando vuelva te quiero en cama Rick —le ordenó y el menor asiente, no queriendo cambiar los ánimos con el mayor. 

A los minutos terminan de bañarse y salen de la tina para secarse, era un momento agradable a pesar de estar en silencio, Rick se viste rápidamente con una camisa y unos jeans, sintiendo una ligera vergüenza de su cuerpo desnudo, pese a que el morocho ya ha visto eso y mucho más de él, Negan, que también se vestía, veía todo con ligera diversión, ya que para él, su esposo tenía muchas reacciones graciosas en ciertas situaciones, aun así era un deleite verlo, terminó de vestirse cuando se coloca su chaqueta de cuero y salió del baño, Rick se rasca ligeramente la barba y finalmente también sale detrás de él, viendo como este ya tomaba a Lucille, se miraron unos segundos y el morocho le hace una pequeña seña de despedida antes de salir de la habitación, como un acto involuntario, el castaño se lleva una mano al vientre, entonces recordó que tenía que hablar con Sherry, por lo que buscando sus armas intentó ir a buscarla pero para mala suerte de él, la pistola de Carl no aparecía por ningún lado. 

—Quizás Negan se la llevó —dijo al aire derrotado, en verdad quería darle a su hijo algo con que protegerse, con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios el ex oficial se colocó su funda y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto del menor, pero se detuvo en seco antes de llegar, Negan estaba dentro.

—Tu padre la tomo para ti. —Tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios, que se ensancha ante la mirada desconfiada de Carl—, úsala cuando necesites —el menor iba a hablar y Negan bufa—. No contra mi.— el menor cierra la boca y frunce ligeramente el ceño—, sólo no le hagas pasar un mal rato a Rick— murmuró el morocho, pensando que si Rick se enojaba, él también lo haría y adiós sexo—. Ustedes ahora están bajo mi cuidado. —Sonríe de medio lado y Carl enarca una ceja—, vamos, tú también los quieres proteger ¿No? — Mira con una sonrisa, más cálida a Judith y por una vez el castaño menor se relaja ante Negan—. Además será divertido ¡Digo!, te gusta mucho apuntarle al pobre diablo delante de ti. — Finalmente pese a todo, el pequeño Grimes toma el arma que se le era dada, estuvo tentado a apuntarle a Negan, pero sabía que eso sólo crearía la burla del más viejo—. Tienes bolas niño.... quizás más tarde te enseñé a cómo usar más armas — le dice de buena gana—, que bueno que no eres idiota. —Hace obvio el hecho de que el menor no le hizo nada con su arma, con una sonrisa divertida el mayor salió de la habitación de Carl. 

Ambos mayores se encuentran y Negan le guiña el ojo a Rick antes de pasar por su lado con una sonrisa, rozando sus manos, el castaño mira por el rabillo de sus ojos como el morocho se pierde por el pasillo, una suave sonrisa aparece en sus labios y entra a la habitación de su hijo.

—¿Ha estado tranquila? —Le pregunta mirando a Judith dormida, el menor asiente y Rick se acerca a él, le da una pequeña caricia a los largos cabellos de su hijo—. Carl quería decirte que hoy… —su hijo asiente sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

—Ya lo sé, Negan me lo dijo ayer. —Rick frunce ligeramente el ceño—, nos tenías preocupados papá, estuviste inconsciente toda la tarde, hasta la noche, yo también quiero que descanses hoy, así mañana iremos mucho mejor a Alexandria —le dice mirándolo, una vez estuvo a punto de perder a su padre, no quería volver a pasar por ello.

—Bien, ¿Quieres desayunar? —Carl niega y Rick le mira.

—No tengo apetito. —Le sonríe y el mayor asiente—, tú eres el que debe comer — Rick ríe ligeramente ante el reproche de su hijo.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien —le dice acercándose a la puerta—. Nos vemos. —Carl asiente y Rick finalmente se macha.

El castaño caminaba por los largos y algo oscuros pasillos con pasos pausados, casi como un fantasma.

—¿Entonces hoy nos toca ir a Hilltop? —se escuchó la voz de un Salvador.

—Sí, Negan quiere que su esposo este en reposo, al parecer el medico dice que está enfermo —fue Simon quien hizo una pausa—, mañana nos tocaba ir a Hilltop, pero se cambió por Alexandria. —Rick miró escondido como comenzaban a caminar, sabía que debía ir con Sherry, pero quería ver a la otra parte de su familia, por lo que con sigilo comenzó a ir detrás de ellos, vio como estos salían, por lo que él agradeciendo tener su arma, les siguió, en la entrada del Santuario habían muchos camiones y autos, seguramente para ir a Hilltop por lo que verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca corrió hacia la parte trasera de uno y se subió, a los segundos sientió el sonido del motor siendo encendido, el castaño cerró los ojos cuando sintió el movimiento del camión, ya iban camino a Hilltop.

Un ruido brusco le hizo despertar, se maldijo por quedarse dormido y con cuidado se acercó a la manta que cubría su salida, miro a su alrededor, los camiones se iban deteniendo, ya habían llegado a Hilltop, Rick sonríe y aun con el camión en un movimiento lento, decide saltar ligeramente para salir, un pequeño dolor le invadió el vientre cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, acaricio la zona afectada unos segundos antes de correr a esconderse, ya que los camiones se habían detenido, miro la mansión donde seguramente estaría Gregory junto a Simon, casi que decidió caminar oculto entre los camiones, a lo lejos observo a Jesus entrar a un tráiler, algo alejado Rick miró como Los Salvadores se dirigían solamente a la casa de Gregory, así que aprovechando la oportunidad corrió al tráiler, tocando la puerta algo desesperado, unos segundos después él castaño le dejó entrar sorprendido.

—Rick —dijo su nombre—. ¿Cómo? —le hace pasar y cierra la puerta—. ¿Simon te trajo? —el mayor niega.

—No yo... —fue interrumpido cuando siente un fuerte abrazo—. Maggie —le saluda correspondiéndole el abrazo con cuidado—. ¿Cómo están? —pregunta acariciando el bulto que tenía la joven en su vientre.

—Mejor —le dice, con una suave sonrisa, mirando su ya avanzado estado de embarazo—. ¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí? —le pregunta sentándose.

—Vine a escondidas. —Miró sus manos—. Negan fue a otra parte, él no viene para acá —avisa viendo como los otros dos se relajan un poco—. ¿Dónde está Sasha? — pregunta al no verla.

—Ella esta… — la puerta fue tocada—, ahí —dice Jesus abriendo la puerta, dejando entrar a la mujer y Rick siente que los latidos de su corazón se detienen al ver a Daryl entrar detrás de ella.

El rubio no dice palabra, sólo se lanza a Rick en un abrazo necesitado, abrazo que es correspondido con la misma intensidad.

—Hola —le saluda Sasha suavemente, viendo que ambos hombres no se separarían.

—Hola —le responde Rick, la joven sonríe ligeramente.

Daryl aún tenía a Rick en sus brazos, si bien no le gustaba demostrar su sentir frente al resto, el cazador sabía que eran pocas las ocasiones donde podría siquiera tocar al ex oficial, una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios, Rick había vuelto a ser Rick Grimes, cierra sus ojos queriendo olvidar el hecho de que el Rick que tenía apresado, ya no era su Rick.

—¿Puedo verlos? —fue un susurro bajito lo que salió del castaño, el ambiente se entristeció.

—Lo llevaré —dice Dixon ante todos, el resto acepta silenciosamente.

Maggie miró por un largo rato a Rick, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿No has dormido bien? te vez pálido y tienes ojeras. —El castaño se separa un poco de Dixon y muere ligeramente su labio ante la mirada acusadora de este. 

—Sólo he estado un poco enfermo —le dijo acercándose a ella y depositando un beso en la frente de la menor, que aún tenía el ceño fruncido y evidentemente estaba desconfiada.

—¿Te han tratado allá? —pregunta nuevamente, notando ahora que tenía a Grimes mas cerca de ella su pérdida de peso.

—Sí, dicen que es estrés — le comenta calmando un poco el ambiente.

—¿Sasha, Jesus, podrían ir a buscar al Doctor Carson? —ambos asienten—. Rick, no lo tomes a mal, pero es el médico que ese psicópata te dejo a cargo. —Hace una mueca—, puede ser algo peor que estrés —dijo la menor y Grimes sonríe, aunque quizás la joven castaña no lo note, se comportaba como una gran líder delante de Rick. 

—Comprendo —murmura—. ¿Espero aquí?

—No, no puedes perder tiempo —dijo Daryl—, cuando ellos se vayan ¿Tú te vas también, no? —mira al suelo.

—Sí —responde el mayor.

—Entonces ve a verlos, tu eres quien menos ha tenido tiempo. —Una sonrisa amarga se posa en la cara de Maggie al decir esa oración.

Rick la mira y asiente, a los segundos después comenzó a caminar detrás de Daryl, ambos salieron con cautela del tráiler, caminaron escondidos entre los que habían a su alrededor, hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar escondido entre la maleza, cerca de los muros, la mirada azulada clara de Grimes se entrecerró.

Frente a Daryl y a Rick dos tumbas apenas adornadas con unas muy bonitas flores azules y verdes junto con globos del mismo color se dejaban ver, el castaño deja caer lentamente su cuerpo delante de ambas, un suspiro ahogado salió de sus labios, sentía que le había fallado.

—La primera vez que vine aquí, le pedí perdón —comienza Daryl rompiendo el silencio—, cuando... estuve adentro, me dieron la foto de su cuerpo —hace una pausa, su azulada mirada se queda fija en un punto muerto—. Tenía miedo, pensé que me odiarían, fue mi culpa —se detiene cuando Rick le queda viendo.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo en un susurro muerto—, sólo actuaste, querías darle su merecido a Negan. —Entrecierra los ojos—. Si de alguien es la culpa. —Ahora mira fijamente las tumbas—, es mía, yo los llevé a esto, pensé que los protegería. —Se lleva una mano a la cabeza—, he hice todo lo contrario. —Aprieta fuertemente su mano libre.

A los segundos siente un abrazo, Rick se siente protegido, confiado, seguro, como en el pasado, pero sabía que eso sólo era una mentira momentánea, aquellas tumbas delante de él se lo recalcaban, lentamente unas pequeñas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

—¡Les falle! —Muerde sus labios, no dejando escapar sus sollozos—. ¡A todos! — Hace una pausa respirando agitadamente—. ¡Dejé que Negan nos destrozara! eso nunca me lo perdonare.

—¡Rick! —le llama el rubio viendo como el castaño comenzaba a entrar en desesperación—, no te eches la culpa. —Toma la cara del hombre entre sus manos—. ¡Mírame!— aprieta los dientes viendo que no le obedecía—, por favor Rick, mírame.

El castaño con su mirada azul destrozada se atreve a hacerle frente, Daryl ya no puede aguantar más y comienza a llorar, chocando suavemente su frente con la de Rick.

—No podemos vivir culpándonos —dijo el rubio un poco más calmado—, tenemos que salir adelante, vivir por aquellos que amamos, pero ya no están entre nosotros.

—Lo sé. —Su mirada está perdida, Daryl sabe que la herida de la muerte de Glenn y Abraham, aún está abierta por estar con la persona que los asesino.

—Glenn —Murmuró el castaño—, cuando me lo encontré, yo sólo era un idiota — ríe ligeramente—, él me salvó la vida y yo... —es detenido.

—Es hora de dejarlos ir Rick. —El cazador pasa suavemente su mano por la cabellera castaña y Grimes calla, ya no sabiendo que decir, porque sabía que Daryl tenía razón.

Ambos permanecieron un largo tiempo abrazados, consolándose y a la vez recuperándose, no fue hasta que escucharon el suave llamado de Sasha para que volvieran, se levantaron con lentitud y vieron como la joven se iba.

—Bueno es hora de irnos —murmura Daryl.

Rick ve por última vez ambas tumbas y hace una muy ligera reverencia.

—Adiós —murmura bajo a ambas tumbas, a la vez que un viento suave revolotea ligeramente sus cabellos.

— Daryl —susurra en voz baja—, perdóname. —cerró los ojos.

El rubio se sobresalta ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras, y el castaño con sumo cuidado de los bolsillos de su jeans saca el anillo con el collar, toma la mano de Dixon y deposita aquel anillo en su mano, sin embargo el rubio niega rápidamente queriendo devolvérselo.

—Es tuyo —dice, casi como una súplica—, no me hagas esto.

—Daryl… —Rick hace una pausa, no sabiendo si continuar—. Quiero que lo guardes tú, hasta que vuelva a tu lado. —Deja salir un suspiro, mirando a los lados—. Negan casi hace que desaparezca, y no quiero que eso ocurra.

Dixon muerde sus labios, no quería, era tan injusto.

—Por siempre tuyo —dice bajo, con una sonrisa triste, Rick ríe sin gracia.

—Por siempre tuyo —le responde segundos después, el castaño acerca su cara y le da un suave beso al rubio, este sólo tiende a profundizarlo, sólo un poco.

—Apenas vuelvas a mi, te lo quiero ver puesto Grimes —le dice con una voz ligeramente autoritaria, sacándole una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Cómo están Carl y Destructora? —Rick ríe y enarca una ceja, el cazador sonríe y entrelaza su mano con la del ex oficial, ambos comenzando a caminar hacia el tráiler.

—Carl está bien, y Judith igual —responde—, por cierto, ya te dije que no le dijeras Destructora a nue… A Judith —corrige reaccionando a tiempo.

—Le va bien el nombre. —Le sonríe cálidamente—, yo le enseñaré a golpear para que destruya. —Ambos se iban acercando al tráiler.

—Hasta que al fin llegan —murmura Jesus abriendo rápidamente la puerta—. Rick lamento informarte que Simon se está yendo, así que hay que apresurarnos — avisa el castaño claro y Grimes se separa de Daryl para ir a sentarse cerca del nuevo personaje dentro del tráiler.

—Por esta vez tendremos que sacarle análisis a tu sangre —dijo un hombre que Rick reconoció como el Doctor Carson—. ¿Podrías venir otra vez? —le preguntó, viéndole ligeramente preocupado, a lo que el castaño asintió—, arremángate la manga de la camisa —ordena.

—Bien —murmura Rick haciéndole caso, Carson asintió y acercó una jeringa al brazo expuesto, el castaño frunció inmediatamente el ceño.

—¿Te han sacado sangre? —pregunta viendo los piquetes.

—Si —dice con ligera molestia cuando la aguja penetró su piel, a los segundos la jeringa comenzó a llenarse con aquel líquido carmín.

—Solamente te han sacado, o ¿Te han inyectado algo? —Rick hace una mueca.

—No lo sé verdaderamente —suspira—, lo hicieron cuando estaba inconsciente. — Daryl frunce el ceño al escuchar eso—. Estaré bien —aseguró viendo la cara de preocupación que todos portaban—, la jeringa ya se llenó —avisa—. Tengo que marcharme. —Carson rápidamente retira la aguja del brazo pálido del castaño y este baja su manga—, gracias.... es hora. —Se acerca a Sasha y le da un suave abrazo, la siguiente fue Maggie y el castaño se permitió darle un pequeño beso en la frente—. Cuídate a ti y a él o ella. — Le sonríe cálidamente, se acerca a Jesus y este asiente estrechando una de sus manos—, cuídalas —le dice y por ultimo mira a Carson, despidiéndose con un ligero asentimiento.

—Vamos, quiero ver que subas a ese auto —le murmura Daryl saliendo, Rick suspira, sabiendo que está molesto, hace una señal de despedida en general y va detrás del cazador, cuando sale ve que Daryl le estaba esperando cerca de los camiones, que ya estaban llenos.

—Daryl. —Se acerca a él—, lamento no haberte dicho, pero enserio me repondré, no te preocupes —el rubio bufa, pero a los segundo asiente derrotado.

—Sólo cuídate, a ti y a ellos —murmura, se ven por unos segundos, el sonido de los motores se dejan escuchar y Dary, ya no dándole más vueltas al asunto, toma la cabeza del castaño para plantarle un beso, Rick por su parte cierra los ojos, disfrutando del momento, pero sabe que es hora de separarse cuando escucha los camiones moverse lentamente.

—Adiós —se despide, corriendo hacia uno de los camiones en el cual su conductor iba coqueteando con la mujer a su lado, lo suficientemente entretenido como para no verlo.

—Adiós —musitó Daryl, viendo aún escondido como el castaño se marchaba dentro de uno de los camiones, camino al Santuario, un suspiro sale de sus labios, se fijó que en ningún momento había soltado el anillo que Rick le dio, con cuidado, de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones sacó otro anillo y dejó uno al lado del otro. 

Acarició con algo de tristeza los anillos, estos eran su mejor recuerdo de su relación con Rick Grimes.

—Por siempre tuyo —murmura al aire.

 

Rick mira incomodo como se alejaban lentamente de Hilltop, no quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo, esperó unos segundos antes de esconderse bien entre los suministros que los Salvadores se llevaban, con curiosidad vio lo que había a su alrededor, se fijó en un saco de manzanas y se le antojó comer miles de ellas, así que tomando una se dedicó a comerla, estaba dulce, eso le calmaba el apetito, estaba saboreando cada parte del fruto que llegaba a su boca, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se fijó que mínimo ya llevaba 6 manzanas comidas, un suspiro silenciosos salió de sus labios y cerró los ojos, esperando llegar al Santuario, esperando que Negan no llegará antes que él. 

Fueron minutos silenciosos, alrededor de media hora, hasta que el camión en el que iba se detuvo abruptamente, escucho gritos, enojados y bravos, era Simon, Rick de forma curiosa pero con cautela se acercó a la salida del camión para bajar, una vez afuera, agachado se dedicó a observar que pasaba y su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el peligro en el aire, delante de ellos habían unos 40 o 50 Lobos, Grimes sabe que es cuestión de segundos para que los ataques empiece, llevó una mano a su arma y el primer disparo se escuchó, los Salvadores estaban intentando acribillar a los Lobos, pero estos eran rápidos, y lo peor, no le tenían miedo a un arma a punto de ser disparada en sus cabezas, el castaño se fijó que rápidamente comenzaron a perder hombres, ya que el grupo contrario se encargaban de degollar a los Salvadores una vez estaban en su campo de movimiento, de repente escuchó el grito de Simon, miró al hombre y tenía un Lobo arriba apunto de ser degollado, Rick maldijo y con paso presuroso se acercó, sin temor a fallar y sin miramientos le da un certero disparo en la cabeza al Lobo, Simon lo miró sorprendido, pero el de ojos claro le ignora, uniéndose a la pelea.

—¡Cuando ellos estén cerca, no le disparen, saquen un cuchillo y peleen! —gritó Rick llamando la atención de todos—. ¡No están atrás, así que los francotiradores retrocedan! —ordena, todos comenzaron a hacerle caso y el castaño viendo que tenía que adelantarse comenzó a disparar a cualquier Lobo que se le acercara, no supo si fue gracias a que su plan funcionó, o bien simplemente fue cosa de suerte, pero los Lobos comenzaron a escasear, supo que estaban emprendiendo huida por lo que corriendo alcanzó a tomar a uno de las solapas y estamparlo contra un árbol —, será mejor que digas todo lo que sepas —le amenazó, poniendo el cañón de su revolver en la cabeza del tipo, los Salvadores por su parte, le cubrían la espalda, procurando que nadie se acercara a ellos—. ¡Vamos! —gritó el ver que el hombre no le hacía caso.

—Púdrete —le dice el Lobos antes de golpear el rostro del castaño con su cabeza, a los segundos una bala le atravesó el cráneo, cayendo inerte el suelo, Rick maldice viendo su sangre caer al suelo, estaba en problemas.

—Mierda —murmura Simon—. Negan nos matara si te ve así. —Le toma del hombro—. ¡Santa mierda, nos vamos! —ordena al ver que la sangre comenzaba a aumenta, todos los Salvadores se pusieron en marcha—. Hombre, no sé si agradecerte o maldecirte, sólo sé que apenas lleguemos te iras con el médico. — Saca un pañuelo que le quitó a Gregory y se lo pone en la cara, parando ligeramente el sangrado—, vamos —dice guiándole a la camioneta en la que él iba—. Aprieta eso. —Rick hace lo que Simon le ordena y aprieta su nariz.

El camino restante pese a ser silencioso, era más corto, aun así, Rick miraba nervioso a su alrededor, rezando porque Negan no llegara hasta tarde, muy tarde, de nuevo comenzó a sentir el dolor en la zona de su vientre, llevó su mano libre ante eso, Simon se le quedó viendo unos segundos y el castaño se dedicó a relajarse un poco viendo que si no lo hacía sería peor.

—Ya llegamos —Anuncia Simon viendo que Rick se estaba quedando dormido, el castaño mira al frente viendo como las rejas eran abiertas, ambos hombres obsevaron con alivio el no ver a Negan y el ex oficial apenas se detuvo el camión salió corriendo al médico, se sentía mareado así que con algo de escándalo abrió la puerta, la cual ya se le hacía costumbre abrir, dentro del lugar estaban Sherry y el médico, ambos le miraron aterrados al ver su estado.

—Ponlo aquí —ordenó el hombre a la castaña, que tomando delicadamente a Rick, lo sienta en el lugar que ella ocupaba antes—, recuéstate — le pide a Grimes y este hace caso quitándose el pañuelo—. La nariz no está rota, aun así te pegaron bastante fuerte haciendo que sangrara, pero tu labio superior si está roto. —Le comienza a limpiar la zona teñida de carmín—. ¿Te pegaron en el vientre? — pregunta preocupado y Rick niega, por un momento el mayor de los tres se detiene, mirando a Sherry, esta asiente y se acerca a la puerta de la enfermería para cerrar con seguro.

—Rick, ayer te dije que vinieras conmigo —comenzó la castaña, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos—, tú no tienes estrés. —Hace una mueca al decirle eso.

—Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que tengo? —pregunta ligeramente preocupado.

—Es algo que no he visto en mi vida —el médico llama su atención al decir eso ¿Tan malo era?—, eres el primer caso.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió, ya nervioso.

—Rick, tu vida ya no es sólo tu vida. —Sherry se acerca a él, depositando su delgada mano en el vientre del hombre—, tus síntomas son de un embarazo — hace una pausa viendo como el castaño se sobresaltaba—. Rick, estas embarazado, en estado. —Él le mira con sus ojos y boca abiertos por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

—Es imposible —una ligera y muy nerviosa risa sale del castaño—. ¡Es imposible! —Grita, sabiendo que era muy posible, todo era posible desde que los muertos comenzaron a levantarse, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—, yo… no puedo... —un sollozo escapa de su boca, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, negándose a creer aquello que se le era dicho, comenzó a temblar—. Es una broma.... una broma de muy mal gusto, pero no es... real —dice bajo.

—Rick, les haces daño —murmura Sherry—, cualquier sentimiento brusco es un peligro para ustedes.

—¡No estoy...! —calla porque el médico le abrió repentinamente la camisa, sin su consentimiento, a los segundos, el hombre pone una especie de gel helado en su vientre, Rick gime por lo bajo, el hombre acerca un instrumento que el castaño reconoce como el mismo que alguna vez le pasaron en el vientre a Lori cuando gestaba a Carl.

—Aquí están —anuncia el médico—, cuando estabas inconsciente me aventuré a hacerte una ecografía para ver si se trataba de un posible tumor, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al verlos, escucha —le dice calladamente.

Rick sintió que dejaba de respirar cuando unos sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, latidos, de una pequeña criatura dentro de sí, eran latidos, era la vida de su bebé, abrió la boca y miró la imagen en la pantalla, el ultrasonido.

—Aquí, en el centro, estos circulitos. —Señala el médico al ver que Rick tenía toda su atención puesta en la pantalla—, están sus cabezas. — Grimes le mira.

—¿Sus cabezas? —pregunta bajito, temiendo la respuesta, Sherry mira impaciente al médico.

—Son dos —dijo el hombre, el castaño sintió la bilis subir por su garganta, se llevó una mano a la boca reprimiendo la arcada, la castaña al ver el estado del mayor le da una especie de cubo de basura, este bota todo lo que tenía dentro.

—¿Cuánto tengo? —pregunta mirando perdido hacia un punto incierto de la habitación.

—Dos meses, aproximadamente —dice el médico, Rick muerde sus labios, esos bebes podrían ser de Negan, como de Daryl, tuvo miedo, aquello no era natural—, tengo una teoría de cómo pudo haberte pasado esto. —Rick le mira—. Revisé tu sangre, la comparé con la mía, la de Sherry y la de un caminante —hace una pausa—, tu sangre tuvo, casi un 70% de coincidencia con el del caminante, llegué a la conclusión de que aquello que nos convierte en caminantes, en ti exactamente muto.

—¿Significa que estoy infectado? —mira al suelo.

—No exactamente, si fuera así ya serias un caminante, a lo que quiero llegar, es que tu sangre tiene en su sistema la infección, pero este en vez de atacarte, mutó, se acopló a ti, evolucionándote, seguramente tu cuerpo con el instinto de supervivencia a topa, logró convivir con el virus y al sentir la poca reproducción de seres humanos y el peligro constante, se moldeó de tal forma que puedas procrear —le termino de explicar, Rick apenas procesaba todo lo dicho—, mi temor es… Que si los fetos mueren en tu vientre, suponiendo que deben de tener el virus en ellos, se conviertan dentro de ti —hace una pausa—, ellos te comerían vivo, por dentro. —Sherry decide interrumpir al imaginarse la escena.

—Es sólo una posibilidad —murmuró—, por ahora los tres están sanos —hace una pequeña pausa—. En verdad Rick, ya no puedes arriesgarte a nada.

Rick se mantenía callado, perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía los nervios crispados, ¿Debía abortar? No quería traer vidas a un mundo tan asqueroso, tan literalmente muerto, ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre, si no eran de Negan, eran de Daryl y si era así, el morocho seguramente los mataría a los tres, pensó en Judith y en Carl ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si a él le pasaba algo? más aun en las manos de Negan. De nuevo los latidos llegaron a sus oídos, mirÓ por un segundo la pantalla y cerró los ojos fuertemente, él no era así, no abandonaría a sus hijos, pelearía con uñas y dientes por ellos, dio un respiro profundo, las cosas habían cambiado.

—Necesito que me ayuden con algo —murmuró en voz baja—, quiero saber quién es el padre de mis hijos. —Mordió sus labios, el medico carraspea con disimulo ante esa petición, Rick frunce el ceño—, cuando Negan llego a mi vida tenía esposo, Negan me separó de él.

—Podrían ser de ambos. —Tanto Sherry como Rick se le quedan mirando—, son casos extraños, pero aquí nada es normal. —La mujer le tira el pañuelo ensangrentado.

—No lo digas así —dijo con reproche.

—Tiene razón, no te preocupes —le dice Rick.

—Eres algo así como un milagro, una nueva estirpe, pero siguiendo con lo anterior, si una mujer puede tener dos hijos de distintos hombres en una misma gestación, tú también podrí… —fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe a la puerta de la habitación, los tres se quedaron mirando, Rick fue el primero en actuar al abrochase la camisa, el médico decidió retirar todo lo que se usó y Sherry abrió con algo de temor la puerta, delante de ella, un Negan con el ceño fruncido les miraba, tenía a Lucille en su hombro, se notaba jodidamente tenso.

—Salgan —ordenó al médico y a Sherry, estos se vieron—. ¡Salgan ahora!—Vociferó haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaran con algo de culpa, ambos salen dejando a los otros dos solos, el morocho con tranquilidad mal actuada la cierra detrás de si—, he sido tan condescendiente contigo —dice Negan—. Pero ya no más Rick, ya no hay más oportunidades, es la última vez que me desobedeces de esa forma. —Su ceño se frunce—, tanto ¡Tanto! —hace una pause—. ¡Tanto te cuesta mantener tu jodido culo dentro del Santuario! —Le levanta la voz—. ¡Oh me vez la cara de un jodido estúpido!

La habitación se queda en silencio, Rick no sabe qué decir, si decía algo malo podría pagarlo muy caro.

—¡Levántate! —Le ordena el mayor—, no tengo toda la puta tarde Rick, levántate. —el castaño se pone de pie en silencio—. ¡Vamos!— abre la puerta y comienza a caminar con Rick detrás—, tienen prohibido acercarse a él —les advierte al médico y a Sherry—. ¡Camina! —toma al menor fuertemente del brazo, comenzando a arrastrarlo—, aprenderás a respetarme, Rick —murmura, ambos bajan a una especie de pasillo oscuro, muy oscuro, Negan, aun con el castaño agarrado, lo lleva a una parte alejada y abre una puerta, con brusquedad lo lanza dentro de la habitación, Grimes apenas podía ver sus manos—. Te quedaras aquí, hasta que yo decida cuando sacarte. —sin más cierra, el castaño intenta abrir pero desecha la idea al escuchar el seguro ponerse, a los segundos los pasos de Negan resuenan hasta que el finalmente lo único que puede sentir, es su propia respiración.

 

Negan llegó a su habitación y por primera vez no tuvo paciencia con nada, Lucille quedó tirada en algún lugar, el florero de una de las mesas sufrió una suerte peor.

—¿Por qué Rick? —pregunta al aire, esto no era normal, se sentía mal, el castaño le desobedecía y él le tenía que mostrar el respeto y obediencia que merecía, pero, no se sintió bien dejarlo abajo, muerde sus labios, pensó que todo iba mejorando, desde que lo convirtió en su esposo, en su único esposo, hace mucho dejó de buscar en cama ajena, lo que ya podría tener con Rick, pero todo eso se fue al demonio, el morocho se recuestó en la cama, odiaba y amaba tanto a Rick Grimes, tanto que estaba llegando a un punto muerto, sin retorno—. Tendré todo de ti Rick, incluso, tu vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, lamento la falta de ortografía y espero, disfruten el capitulo ;)


	6. Oportunidad

El castaño miraba a la nada, se sentía débil, tenía ojeras, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, de vez en cuando Dwigth le iba a ver, sólo para entregarle algo de comida así como un poco de agua, Negan también lo había ido a visitar, le hablaba, pero el castaño no tenia deseos de responderle algún llamado, pero por lo menos el mayor no insistía, aunque Rick sabía que la mayoría del tiempo Negan estaba tras aquella puerta, esperando algo de él, algo que no le iba a dar hasta que lo sacara, pero aun así, el menor se calmaba de que el mayor no volviera a tratarlo como un animal, antes no le hubiera importado, porque en ese entonces no sabía de su estado, por otra parte lo que realmente le atormentaba era el hecho de que no había visto a Carl, ni a Judith y su estado de embarazo le hacía sentir de todo, menos bien.

Cabeceando el castaño se quedó dormido, vencido por el cansancio que su cuerpo le daba, a los segundos después la puerta se abrió lentamente, la luz entró pero aun así Rick no reacciono, ni cuando una figura se acercó lentamente a él, ni cuando fue tomado de forma delicada del frió piso por la misma.

-

 

Despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, no sentía el frió del piso, ni de la habitación en sí, muy por el contrario sentía algo ligeramente pesado cubriéndole, se removió, olía bien, no sería aquella humedad que le hacía vomitar cada dos por tres, lo que cubría su cuerpo, tenía el aroma de Negan.

Se sentó lentamente, estaba en una cama, la prenda que lo cubría era la chaqueta de cuero de Negan, la acaricio ligeramente ¿Porque ya no sentía aquel odio tan profundo como la primera vez? entrecerró los ojos ¿Era por su embarazo?, había una gran posibilidad que el morocho sea el padre y si fuera así ¿Qué pasaría entre ambos? buscó con la mirada al mayor y se sorprendió de verlo en el sillón individual de la habitación dormido, se veía cansado.

Con pasos ligeros y con la chaqueta en la mano se acercó al morocho, depositándola sobre él, sólo ahí se percató de que tenía otra ropa y ya no olía a transpiración y humedad, un pequeño pánico le entro ¿Y si Negan se daba cuenta de su embarazo?

—Dos meses —murmuró en voz baja, tocándose el vientre.

—¿Dos meses que? —La aterciopelada voz del mayor le hizo sobresaltarse—. ¿Me seguirás haciendo la ley del hielo por encerrarte?

—Yo… no. —Le miró, y sus cejas se fruncen—, sé que me encerraste para que siga tus reglas —Rick guardó silencio por unos segundos, esto era algo que estaba pensando hace mucho—. Pero, soy tu esposo ¿No? —el morocho lo miró.

—Sí, eres mi esposo —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me dijiste que tendría el mismo derecho que tú, que yo era tú, entonces Negan, como tu esposo, exijo también tener atribuciones, no puedes encerrarme sólo por salir más aún si quieres que mi grupo te ayude contra los Lobos. —El morocho tenía una ceja alzada, pero se mantenía absolutamente en silencio—. Además, sólo ayer, no es como si me hubiera pasado algo malo —Negan suspiró ante eso.

—Ese es el problema, te pongo reglas porque eres tan descuidado contigo mismo, ¡Diablos, Rick! ¿Quién me dice que alguno de esos malditos no te hubiera matado por aparecerte así de la nada? —El menor no respondió, sabiendo la respuesta—, estabas en un jodido reposo ¿Qué parte de un puto reposo no entiendes? —Deja salir un bufido de frustración, pero a los segundos se calma—, por otra parte. — sonríe ligeramente—. Me gusta la idea de que quieras tomar atribuciones, no te volveré a encerrar si tú no me desobedeces. —Hace una ligera mueca—, sin embargo desde ahora en adelante no iras solo a ningún sitio fuera del Santuario, escuche por allí que a muchos de mis hombres les gustó tu liderazgo, así que lo de las atribuciones será un tema de conversación a futuro. —Entrecierra su mirada marrón.

—Muy bien —dice el castaño, complacido de que el morocho esté dispuesto a hablar del tema—, iré a ver a Carl y a Judith. —El mayor asiente viendo al menor salir.

Negan extrañaba a Rick, por eso lo fue a buscar abajo, cuando le hablaba y este no respondía el morocho en verdad sentía que moría lentamente por lo que importándole realmente poco si el castaño aprendió o no su lección le dio un baño, le arropó y él quiso esperar a que despertara, pero se quedó dormido, se sorprendió cuando vio a Rick delante de él, como preguntándose algo ¿Qué significaría aquello de dos meses?

—Esposo —murmuró al aire, nunca pensó que Rick lo aceptaría tan pronto, menos después de lo que paso, pero por lo visto y para su buena suerte se equivocó.

Rick caminó tranquilamente a la habitación de sus hijos, abrió la puerta sólo unos segundo viendo que los mismo permanecían dormidos, miró hacía todos lados y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía el lado contrario, quería llegar a la enfermería, sólo para ver como estaban, era tan irónica aquella situación, entonces recordó algo, nunca pensó en darle tanta importancia ya que creyó que estaba demasiado tomado y era un producto de su imaginación.

-

 

Cuando fue ligeramente tambaleante donde el Doctor Jenner, el líquido amargo entraba por su boca, necesitaba seguir tomando, desertar en un mundo post apocalíptico, ver muertes de manera tan natural le estaba creando serias dudas de su humanidad.

—¿Cómo esta esa sangre? —preguntó Rick observando que Jenner veía perdido los resultados de los análisis.

—Sin... sorpre… Sorpresas. —Parecía más que perdido mirando los análisis.

—Vine a agradecerte —le dijo el castaño, sacándole de su estupor.

—Ya lo hiciste —Rick cae fuertemente sentado—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta. 

—No sabes cómo es ahí afuera, nos salvaste la vida —hace una pausa, nervioso—. Mi hijo. —La imagen de su pequeño Carl llegó a su mente—, mi esposa. —Lori también se hace presente—. Nunca les dije lo que pienso y… — escucha a Jenner moverse.

—Todo estará bien— le dice el rubio, miraba al suelo, pensando en que decir—. eres especial Rick, más de lo que crees, lamento no haberte encontrado antes, pero, sobrevive pese a todo, sobrevive y si llegas a un terreno seguro, deja que ellos te ayuden.

Rick se quedó mirándolo, sin comprender sus palabras realmente y Jenner suspira, quizás su vida acabe, pero aquel castaño delante de él tenía mucho más por vivir.

 

-

 

Cuando llego a la enfermería golpeó la puerta, esta fue abierta por el médico, que, sorprendido le dejó pasar.

—¿Puedes revisarme? —le pregunta bajito y el hombre asiente, Rick se recuesta en aquel sillón y sube la polera blanca que tenía puesta, la cual no era suya y le quedaba más grande, supuso que era de Negan, el medico untó el gel y le comenzó a pasar el aparato—, por cierto nunca te he preguntado ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Steven —le responde con una ligera sonrisa –, ahí están —le avisa, Rick mirá la ecografía—. Están bien aun así necesitas agua, estas deshidratado.

—¿Cuantos días estuve encerrado? —preguntó curioso.

—Tres días —responde—, debo decirte que me alegra tenerte aquí, ha sido un caos total, Negan ha estado muy insoportable —dice esperando que por obra del destino el morocho no ande rodando cerca—. Y Carl le disparó a uno de los guardias. —El castaño le queda mirando, con evidente preocupación—. Fue defensa propia, Negan no le hizo nada, si te lo preguntas.

—Ya veo —murmura más calmado, Steven le comenzó a limpiar el vientre—, intenta no pasar malos ratos, el primer semestre es duro, puedes perderlos. —Rick se tensó al escuchar eso—, y eso te pondría en peligro —terminó de decir.

—Sí, gracias —dice el castaño con una sonrisa correspondida por el mayor, Rick se levanta lentamente y camina hacia la puerta.

—Intenta venir seguido — comenta Steven escribiendo en una libreta, el ex oficial le queda mirando—. Toma, sería bueno que la comieras. —le lanza una manzana que estaba a su costado, Rick la atrapa con facilidad.

—Gracias, otra vez. —Le sonríe el castaño para luego marcharse.

-

 

Negan frunció el ceño, Rick no se encontraba con los menores que estaban perfectamente dormidos, dio un suspiro, movió ligeramente su cuello y puso sus manos en su chaqueta, algunas veces el castaño le sacaba de quicio, con lentitud salió de la habitación de los niños y comenzó a buscar por el pasillo a su escurridizo esposo, sólo pasaron segundos donde escuchó unos pasos acercándose a su dirección, lo vio caminar devorando una manzana, el morocho sonrió ligeramente, tenía ideas más divertidas sobre cómo usar la boca del menor y se preguntó si era normal tener ganas de destrozar esa manzana.

—¡Rick! —Gritó llamando su atención al levantar la voz—. Hoy saldremos tú y yo, así que ¡Mueve ese bonito trasero y vístete! —le ordena con una sonrisa.

Rick le queda viendo, pero asiente con un ligero nerviosismo.

—¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara! —Sonríe Negan—, hace poco estabas exigiendo tu lugar como mi igual al ser mi esposo ¡No te retractes ahora, cariño! —le dice con diversión y el castaño aprieta sus manos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Sólo dame unos minutos —le dice arrastrando las palabras y pasando por su lado.

—¡¿Ni un besito antes de entrar?! —le pregunta con burla el morocho, pero Rick ya había entrado a la habitación que ambos compartían, Negan reprime una carcajada, moviendo y apretando sus manos con emoción, ya había encontrado una nueva manera de joder a su inocente esposo, eso sólo significaba nuevas, bonitas y divertidas reacciones y situaciones para él.

Con buen ánimo, entró al cuarto, el castaño se ponía la camisa lentamente, Negan frunció el ceño cuando Rick se le queda viendo, a los minutos entrecierra la mirada al darse cuenta de la situación, el morocho ya no sabía si tirarse al castaño, que lo estaba provocando, o seguir con el dichoso plan que ideó con Dwigth, hizo una mueca antes de ir por Lucille mirando acusatoriamente al castaño que sonreía de medio lado terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

—¿Mis armas? —le pregunta el menor, mirando a su alrededor.

—Aquí —le dice Negan, tomando el cinturón de cuero que estaba al lado de Lucille.

Ambos se miran, el morocho tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acercándose a paso lento a Rick.

—Haz sido un chico malo Rick. —Sonríe Negan—. Juguemos un juego, sal conmigo al lugar que yo te quiera llevar, sin hacer una puta pregunta, haces lo que te pido y a cambio obtienes tus armas y otras cosas. —dice con voz sugerente y un rosa pálido aparece en las mejillas de Rick.

—Bien, vamos —Negan sonríe.

Ambos comienzan a caminar, pasando por los mismos pasillos de siempre para poder salir, Rick vio un auto estacionado a fuera esperándolos, quiso preguntar algo, pero recordó el juego de Negan así que se mantuvo callado, subieron al auto y el morocho comenzó a conducir, fueron diez minutos de camino recto y una pequeña vuelta hacía la izquierda, llegaron a un lago y el castaño se bajó con la cara llena de curiosidad y la mirada algo sorprendida.

Negan por su parte se bajó en silencio, el morocho podía jurar que sus mejillas ardían ligeramente, pero decidió ignorar eso, miró de reojo a Rick que parecía perdido en el paisaje.

—Pasaremos el resto de la mañana aquí —le avisa, intentando parecer desinteresado—, pienso que te haría bien estar aquí, puede que te ayude con el estrés… —calla al escuchar la risa del castaño, no era una de burla, era agradable.

—Gracias. —Negan muerde sus labios al ver que el menor le sonreía de esa forma, como alguna vez le sonrió a Daryl Dixon, internamente agradeció a Dwight por la idea—. ¿Aquí hay peses? —pregunta.

—Supongo —responde y luego escucha el sonido característico de la ropa caer, Rick se estaba desnudando—. ¡No sabía que esto te ponía de esta manera! lo hubiera hecho antes —le dice divertido y Grimes hace una mueca—, sabes quiero hacer algo. —Se quita la chaqueta lentamente.

Un suspiro se escapa de los labios de Rick, estaba ligeramente nervioso, viendo como el mayor al igual que él, se fue quitando la ropa.

—Ven —ordena entrando al agua cuando estuvo desnudo, Rick le queda mirando, no sabiendo si sacarse lo único que quedaba de su atuendo cubriéndole sus partes íntimas—. ¡Rick! No me hagas ir y quitarte ese bóxer y además hacerte entrar —le advierte Negan con voz fuerte, Rick finalmente le hace caso.

—Está bastante helada —le dice una vez que se mete al agua completamente desnudo, aun así calla cuando el morocho pasa su mano por su brazo, la zona le dolió ligeramente por lo que le dio un rápido vistazo, marcas de dedos estaban en él con un color morado suave—, estoy bien —dice cuando Negan se le queda viendo, Rick sólo se dejó llevar, sintiendo la necesidad de pegarse contra el morocho, le beso suavemente, el morocho que actuando rápidamente intensificó el beso, disfrutando del momento, hacía tantos años que no sentía aquello, estaba tan necesitado de amor y en ese momento sólo Rick Grimes podía completar aquel vacío de forma sana en su vida, su esposo era su única fuente de cordura, Rick era su nueva oportunidad para sobrevivir.

El hermoso momento que se había creado se fragmentó cuando ambos escucharon unos disparos.

—Fue cerca —murmura Negan, ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de caminar rápidamente hasta a la orilla para coger sus cosas, el morocho maldijo vistiéndose, haría pagar caro al idiota que haya interrumpido aquel momento, no se puso la chaqueta ya que Rick caminaba sigilosamente alejándose de él completamente vestido, dirigiéndose al lugar desde donde se escuchó el arma siendo disparada, bufó, en verdad destrozaría a quien se encontrara cerca, Rick por su parte había tomado su revólver, alerta y esperando al morocho, se acercaron al auto y con ello al bosque, fue entonces cuando el castaño detuvo a Negan.

—Caminante —le dice y el gruñido de aquel ser se deja escuchar—, y Lobos — murmura viendo la W en la cabeza del caminante, Negan sonríe malicioso acercándose al caminante enterrándole a Lucille en la cabeza.

—¡Vamos hijos de puta! —grita y Rick le queda mirando inquieto—. ¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén! —Hace una pausa—. ¡Soy bueno jugando a las escondidas!

—Negan —le advierte Rick y a los segundos fueron rodeados por cinco lobos, sólo uno de ellos tenían arma de fuego.

—¡Por lo menos tienen pelotas para mostrarse! —Vociferó, ellos se acercaron a él y Negan rápidamente de un batazo se deshizo de uno, Rick comenzó a disparar pero estos se alejaban de él y se mantuvo a lado de Negan.

—Trabajaremos juntos Negan, no te precipites —le dice viendo como el mayor se movía con ligera impaciencia.

—Sí, sí, entendí —respondió el morocho viendo los Lobos acercándose nuevamente, Lucille tenía sed y el la saciaría.

Fue en ese momento donde Negan lo vio, aquellos cuatro hombres se movían de tal forma que él que tenía la pistola tuviera el pase libre para dispararle a ambos, escuchó el gruñido de un caminantes y se fijó que dos de esas cosas se acercaban a ellos llamando la atención de Rick, cuando este disparó a los caminantes, el Lobo apuntó directamente a Rick y Negan anticipando el movimiento del Lobo, decidió seguir lo que su instinto le incitaba a proteger a Rick, por lo que soltando a Lucille se tiró sobre el castaño en un abrazo, Rick abrió los ojos, no supo que llegó más rápido a su oído, si el sonido de Lucille siendo estrellada contra el suelo o el sonido del disparo a su dirección. 

—¡No! —gritó cuando vio al morocho de rodillas, Rick le disparó rápidamente a otro Lobo que intentó acercar a ellos, se hincó al lado de Negan—, no te duermas —le susurra viendo con desesperación como el mayor tenía la mirada perdida. 

El castaño miró la herida de bala y maldijo que el de ojos marrones no se hubiera puesto su chaqueta de cuero, repentinamente alguien lo golpea fuertemente en el costado alejándolo de Negan, lo primero que hizo por puro instinto fue cubrirse el vientre con una mano y con la otra apuntar al Lobo, pero este fue más rápido y le patea la mano, Rick suelta el revólver y el hombre se coloca arriba de él, quitándole a la fuerza el brazo sobre su vientre a los segundos siente una presión dolorosa en aquella zona, su vista se vuelve turbia y comienza a sentir dificultad para respirar, le estaban ahorcando, por lo que con la desesperación palpable comienza a buscar con su mano libre una piedra, lo que sea, hasta que finalmente encuentra algo duro, Lucille estaba en su mano, todo se detiene para el castaño, pero decidido y sin pensarlo siquiera golpea con fuerza la cabeza del Lobo, liberándose al instante, y sin poder evitarlo la sangre salpicó contra su rostro.

Los únicos dos Lobos que quedaban vieron asustados como el castaño respiraba con dificultad y a la vez se paraba con Lucille entre sus manos, con pasos lentos Rick se dirigió hacia sus víctimas y el primero que se acercó a él fue recibido con un golpe del bate, matándolo instantáneamente.

—Si corres te ira mucho peor —su voz salió ronca, llena de rabia, mirando amenazante al único Lobo vivo, aquel que le había disparado a Negan.

—Por favor, no me mates —suplica el más joven, sus piernas temblaban, incluso dejo caer su arma, mostrando su derrota.

—Arrodíllate —ordena Rick siendo inmediatamente obedecido, el castaño recoge el arma

—¡No, por favor! —ve el cañón del arma apuntarle directo al rostro—. ¡No hay más de mi gente lo juro, por favor no me mates! —sin embargo Rick da vuelta el arma golpeándole la cabeza y dejándole inconsciente, un mareo le invadió y cayó de bruces al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. 

—¿Rick? —una voz femenina le hizo sobresaltarse, pero cuando quiso voltear su rostro hacía ella un fuerte dolor en el vientre hizo que comenzara a revolcarse, lo último que vio fue aquella sangre de color carmín y el cuerpo de Negan distorsionarse, antes de caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No deberían creerme cuando digo que actualizare pronto :'v, aun asi, gracias a las que me esperan <3, pero si quieren contactarse conmigo u otra cosa (para saber sobre el resto de mis trabajos) envienme un mensaje, con gusto los contestare ... y lo de siempre, lamento la falta de ortografía <3


	7. Verdad

Sintió un movimiento brusco, le dolía el cuerpo.

—Rick… —una voz femenina y distorsionada le llamaba—. ¿Rick? —De nuevo, y en ese momento abrió ligeramente los ojos—. Rick — otra vez, la luz le cegó, sentía su cuerpo ligeramente caliente—. Rick. —fijo su vista, era Rosita quien lo llamaba—, que bueno que despiertas —le dijo en voz baja.

—Negan… —murmuró mirando a todos lados, la joven miró ligeramente hacia atrás y Rick encontró el cuerpo del mayor tendido en asiento de atrás, con su espalda libre.

—Vamos llegando a Hilltop, Eugene y yo los encontramos, quería matar a Negan pero Eugene me dijo que lo necesitábamos. —El castaño se quita la chaqueta del morocho de encima, se sentía demasiado perdido.

—¿Donde esta Eugene? —le preguntó, no viendo al hombre por ningún sitio.

—Fue a Alexandria, a buscar a los demás —le dijo y Rick volteó a mirar a Negan, seguía inconsciente, sin embargo, se fijó que la mejilla de mayor estaba moreteada, la chica le miro—, a mitad de camino despertó, tuve que usar la fuerza bruta, cuando los encontramos no le hicimos nada malo, sólo detuvimos la sangre —le aclaró y Rick asintió.

Apenas llegó junto a Rosita a la entrada de Hilltop les abrieron las puertas, fueron Jesus y Sasha los que se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, quedando helados al ver a Negan.

—Tienen que salvarle la vida —ordenó Rick, saliendo del auto con la chaqueta en sus manos, pero aun así nadie se movía—. ¡No puede morir! —aquel grito hizo que Jesus le ayudará a sacar a Negan del auto.

—¿Porque tanta prisa? —Preguntó Rosita—, debimos de haberlo dejado que se pudriera ahí y que los caminantes se lo devoren, pero no lo hicimos —reclama saliendo del auto.

—Me salvo la vida —murmuró Rick, entrecerrando su azulada mirada, apretando la chaqueta entre sus manos.

—Rosita — le llama Sasha, viendo la cara de Rick—, no es momento.

—Pero… — Sasha le tomó de la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia ella, susurrándole algo al oído, la menor abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que se le era dicho, viendo incrédula a Rick.

El castaño quiso ayudar a Jesus pero este no le dejó, ambos entraron a un tráiler, este era una pequeña sala con materiales médicos, Carson llego a los segundos, mira a Rick unos segundos.

—Debes recostarte —le ordenó y Rick negó.

—Deben salvarle, tiene la bala adentro y la herida no deja de sangrar —le dijo casi con desesperación.

—En tú estado no es conveniente que pases por esto. —Rick le miró helado.

—Lo sé. —Su mirada baja directamente al suelo—, sólo, sálvelo — Jesus mira a Rick.

—Esta inconsciente y no ha perdido mucha sangre, la persona que le disparo no lo hizo limpiamente. —Rick tocó inconscientemente su hombro derecho, cuando aquella bala le rosó, luego miró a Negan, el impacto al igual que el suyo fue en el hombro derecho—, aun así, el impacto fue terriblemente cerca del cuello y el oído, eso lo debió de haber aturdido —le dijo—. Jesus por favor, la anestesia, si despierta no debe sentir nada... —Rick dejó de escuchar, sólo veía como las manos de Carson hacían el trabajo, vio pinzas, trapos que de blanco pasaban a carmín, quiso levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron, cayo sin poderlo evitar, entonces se fijó, sus pantalones, estaban manchados de su sangre, tanto seca como nueva, abrió la boca, sintió la primera punzada en su vientre, a los segundos fue levantando por Jesus, vio la puerta abrirse y a Sasha correr hacia a él, le hablaban pero aun así no escuchaba, sólo se perdió en el charco de sangre que salía de él. 

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el miedo ¿Acaso había perdió a sus hijos? Intentó hablar, pero estaba tan débil, quería cerrar los ojos, ya no podía más, ya no quería más, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

-

 

Despertó ligeramente desorientado, un ligero dolor en el hombro le hizo maldecir, miró hacia todos lados, estaba en una celda que apenas era alumbrada por una luz blanca, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, esos malditos los habían capturado, ¿Dónde estaba Rick? miró desesperado a su alrededor, sólo veía negro, mordió fuertemente sus labios.

—¡Mas les vale sacarme de aquí! —gritó a la nada de forma brava.

De repente escuchó suaves pasos acercándose hacia donde él estaba, la luz se hizo presente y una figura femenina se dejó ver, la reconoció de inmediato, era la viuda, la esposa del chico asiático, entrecierra la mirada ¿Rick le había traicionado?

—Vaya —hace una pausa, le sabia amargo—, fue bien jugado por parte de Rick mentirme de esa forma y decirme de tu supuesta muerte. —Aprieta ligeramente sus puños, sonriendo de medio lado—. ¿Por qué no viene él a verme? acaso no es tan hombre como para verme a mí, su esposo. —Ve a la joven entrecerrar sus ojos con odio—, después de haberme encerrado, o ¿Vas a matarme? —ve en la mano de la castaña el revolver de Rick.

—Debería —le responde Maggie, apuntándole sin miramientos—, después de todo mataste a mi esposo —hace una pausa—. Y también a Rick. —La expresión de Negan cambia a una sorprendida—; debería matarte, pero no lo haré.

—Ri... —no podía hablar, de un momento a otro la garganta se le cerro—. Rick no… —debía ser una mentira, una jodida y cruda mentira.

—El murió Negan, por tu culpa. —La mujer aprieta los barrotes de la celda viendo que el morocho se paraba en dirección hacia ella—, pero pagaras cada uno de tus crímenes, no de la manera fácil, sufrirás, eso te lo aseguro —Dijo dándose vuelta para marchase, sin esperar realmente una respuesta de Negan, dejándole en la oscuridad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Negan sintió que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron, una sonrisa llena de locura apareció en su rostro, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, una carcajada sin verdadera gracia salió de sus labios y finalmente el morocho sintió como aquel liquido salino salía de sus ojos, su sonrisa se deforma a una mueca de auténtico dolor y mordió su labio inferior sabiendo que ya no podría reprimir los sollozos que salían de sí.

—Rick… —fue un susurro muerto lo que salió de sus labios, de nuevo perdió todo, perdió su poder, perdió a su esposo y junto a él su futuro, está roto, incompleto, como antes de conocer al castaño—. ¡Rick! —un grito ronco salió de sus labios.

Negándose a creer lo que aquella mujer le dijo, su mirada desorientada y sin brillo se posa en la puerta, con paso decidido se acerca y comienza a golpearla, tenía que salir, tenía que ver su cuerpo, quería volver a estar completo y se preguntó ¿en qué momento dejó que el castaño se adentrara en su vida? Abrió la boca y entrecerró los ojos, dejó su cuerpo, y llevó una mano a su pecho ¿Acaso ya no tenía corazón? porque ya no lo sentía.

 

-

 

Maggie salió a pasos lentos de la habitación que mantenía cautivo a Negan, estar frente a frente con ese asesino fue todo lo contrario a lo que creyó, pensó que se burlaría, que vería algún atisbo, algo, de lo que fue ese hombre la primera vez que le vio, también pensó que se sentiría muy bien mirarlo destruido, como ella alguna vez lo estuvo al ver a Glenn morir en sus manos, lo que menos se esperó es que él se quebrara con la muerte de Rick, detuvo sus pasos y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

—No debiste decirle —murmuró Daryl detrás de ella, recargado en la pared.

—Tengo derecho de hacerle pagar con algo ¿No? —su mirada verdosa choca contra la azul opaca de Dixon, el mayor se veía como siempre, imponente, pero habían cambios, Daryl tenía la misma mirada que ella, una muerta, Maggie miró al suelo.

—Aquí están. —Rosita entra en la sala—, vamos, el resto nos espera —dijo dando la media vuelta, Maggie mira a Daryl y decide seguirla, sólo pasaron minutos para que el rubio caminara el mismo recorrido de ellas, pero su mirada azulada miró la puerta de la habitación donde se escuchaban los gritos de Negan, llamando a Rick, sin embargo siguió su camino.

Estaban todos, Rosita, Eugene, Tara, Aaron, Michonne, Sasha, Jesus, Maggie, Carol, Morgan, Ezequiel, Daryl frunció el ceño, sólo faltaban ellos.

—¿Que haremos con Negan? —pregunta Tara, mirándolos a todos.

—No podemos matarlo, lo necesitamos —murmura Maggie—, tenemos que hacer que los Salvadores se rindan y den su brazo a torcer. —Todos la miran—. Si no queremos sufrir pérdidas, lo utilizaremos, incluso, nos podrían devolver a Carl y a Judith.

—Concuerdo con Maggie. —Jesus se pone de pie con sus brazos cruzados—. Simon no dará su brazo a torcer, pero si convencemos a Negan de que lo haga y más aun estando como prisionero, podríamos llegar a un trato.

—¿Y si no llegamos a uno? —pregunta Tara de nueva cuenta.

—Los liquidaremos —dice Daryl, un silencio sepulcral rodeo la habitación.

—Sí, además en este momento los superamos en número, todos están dispuestos a pelear —advierte Michonne.

—Entonces intentaremos convencer a Negan de que nos regrese a Carl y a Judith y llegar a un posible trato con los Salvadores, ¿Qué nos dice que apenas nos demos la vuelta no nos van a dispar? —Inquirió Sasha.

—Creo que en ese momento seremos capaces de hacer todo tipo de cosas. —dice Carol, con su mirada posada de reojo en Daryl que parecía estar presente aunque no era así.

—En unos tres días, tendremos que convencer a Negan sobre rendirse —comenta por ultimo Maggie—, en tres días hay que prepararnos para una guerra. —Su mirada era decidida, Daryl sin opinar nada más se levanta y sale del lugar.

—Fue a el quien le cayó más dura la noticia —murmuró Jesus.

—Negan destruyó el futuro que el planeaba con Rick —fue Carol la que respondió—, deben dejarlo solo, aun no lo asimila completamente.

Daryl Dixon se dedicó a caminar con un cigarrillo en los labios, un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios cuando saco aquello que lo calmaba ligeramente, aun no creía lo que pasaba con Rick, miro la palma de su mano, aquellos anillos, los apretó y dio una profunda calada, tantas cosas habían cambiado.

 

.

 

No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí, tampoco es como si le importara, no se había movido tampoco, escuchó la puerta abrirse junto con pasos acercándose hacia a él y la luz siendo encendida, pero no le tomó una verdadera importancia, las figuras de Daryl Dixon y Sasha se posaron delante de los barrotes de su celda, aquella mirada azulada estaba tan muerta como la suya.

—Sera mejor que comas —le dijo Dixon y Negan ríe sarcásticamente—, así que vendrás con nosotros. —La menor abre, alerta la puerta de la celda, el morocho aún no se mueve.

—¿Realmente creen que voy a comer? —Hace una pausa—, llévenme con mis hombres y les perdonaré la vida, ya sabes, por el recuerdo de Rick. —Daryl frunce el ceño.

—No estás en posición de decir eso —le responde—. Podrías rendirte y hacer todo esto más fácil, para todos. —Negan se levanta y ambos quedan frente a frente, no había nada separándolos.

—¿Sabes con quien hablas? Soy la persona que estuvo a punto de reventarte la cabeza —le dice con una mirada entrecerrada—, vuelvo a repetir, si me dejan ir, no les haré nada, sólo tendrán que entregarme el cuerpo de Rick e incluso, podríamos llegar a otro trato. —Dixon le mira y baja la mirada.

—Cuando despertó pregunto por ti. —El morocho le queda mirando—, se veía tan preocupado por ti. —Su cabello cubre ligeramente su cara—. Siendo que él importaba más, debes de haberte divertido mucho. —Levanta la mirada con odio—, dejarlo pelear en su estado. —Aprieta la mandíbula—. Eres un jodido hijo de puta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunta Negan seriamente.

—Dime. —Lleva una mano a su cara—, lo querías asesinar cuando te enteraste que esta embarazado, por eso le dejaste luchar. —Le mira profundamente—. ¡Dime! — le grita y sin más se lanza contra Negan golpeándole la mandíbula, ambos cayendo en el proceso.

—¡Daryl! —advierte Sasha.

—Lárgate, esto es algo que él y yo —le dice, tan seriamente que la joven no pudo decirle nada—, ahora Sasha.

Negan abrió los ojos, aquello no podía ser posible, su mirada marrón se abre de sobremanera, toma a Dixon por el cuello de la chaqueta que este tenía estampándolo contra la pared.

—Repite lo que dijiste. —Su mirada se veía perdida—. ¡Repítelo! —ordena desesperado.

—Está embarazado —le dice, golpeándolo con su cabeza haciendo que Negan le suelte, pero a los segundos el golpe fue respondido por un derechazo del mayor.

Cuando ambos se iban a seguir peleando un disparo resuena en la habitación, las tres personas voltearon hacia donde sonó el disparo. 

—¡Basta! —Grita aquella figura, la cual apenas se podía ver—. Sasha sal, dile a los demás que vamos enseguida —ordena los pasos resuenan y la mujer obedece—, no es momento de una pelea —murmura esta vez dejándose ver.

Si antes Negan se sentía incompleto ahora eso había cambio, Rick estaba delante de él, sin embargo se veía débil, pálido, como si apenas pudiera mantenerse de pie, pero aun así, Negan sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, quiso acercarse al menor, pero Daryl le detiene bruscamente.

—Ahora, los dos, se van a separar —dice sujetándose el vientre a los segundos, Daryl al ver eso se separa bruscamente de Negan y se dirige donde Rick, sujetándole—. Negan —le llama el castaño viéndole aún parado como una estatua. 

—Es mío —murmura, acercándose a ambos y quitando a Rick de las manos de Daryl—, no permitiré que nadie más nos separe. — mira a ambos, el castaño tenía la mirada sorprendida y la del rubio era de molestia.

—Basta —dice Rick—, en este momento eres prisionero de Alexandria, de Hilltop y del Reino, las personas te quieren asesinar, si llegas a un acuerdo con ellos. —Se separa de Negan.

El morocho bufa cuando ve que el castaño se recarga ligeramente en Dixon para que ambos comenzaran a moverse, sólo ahí el mayor se percata de que siempre estuvo siendo apuntado desde la puerta de la habitación por Rosita.

Los cuatros salieron de la habitación, Negan era aún amenazado por Rosita, el morocho la mira.

—Tú me golpeaste —le dice—, lo recuerdo. —La joven entrecierra los ojos pero no le dice nada—. ¡Oh vaya, en verdad todos ustedes estaban planeando esto!— dijo dándose cuenta de que estaban aquellas tres colonias que más problemas le daban—. ¡Vamos no me miren así! —Se acerca a Rick—, me miran como si los hubiera jodido bastante —le susurra, haciendo que el menor se lleve una mano a la cara y suelte un suspiro.

—Definitivamente debería haberte matado cuando te tuve en frente —le dice Maggie parándose delante de él y antes de que siquiera Negan diga algo, le da un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

—Eres buena viuda —Alaga el morocho—, mentirme y ahora golpearme.

—Bueno ya basta —ordena Rick, viéndolo con autentico reproche—. Negan estas aquí porque queremos que los Salvadores se rindan. —El morocho borra todo atisbo de burla en su rostro—, ustedes se han aprovechado demasiado de las comunidades, esto no debería ser así.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga Rick? —Hace una pausa, acercándose al castaño—. ¿Quieres me arrodille ante ustedes suplicando por mi vida? —Acerca su rostro al del castaño—. ¿Quieres eso? responde Rick.

—Quizás no seguir aprovechándote de las otras comunidades —le dijo, tenía el ceño fruncido—, esto ya acabó Negan, todo.

—¡Ja! —ríe el morocho—. Sabes voy a llegar a un trato con todo este teatro formado por ustedes —hace una pausa—, para eso te necesito a ti.

—No estás en posición de perder nada —dice Maggie pero Rick levanta la mano.

—Podrían dejarme a solas con él unos minutos —pide el castaño, más de uno quiso protestar—, por favor. —Ellos comenzaron a salir lentamente, Rick ve unos minutos a Negan y se sienta.

El morocho se mantuvo de pie y su mirada viajó al vientre de Rick, no fue hasta que todos se fueron donde se acercó otra vez al menor, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, su mano se paseó por su rostro y bajó lentamente hasta llegar al vientre, Grimes por su parte se dejaba hacer.

—¿Cuánto? —le pregunta.

—Dos meses —le responde sintiendo la mano de Negan acariciarle por sobre la ropa—, lo supe hace poco.

—Por eso pasabas tanto tiempo en enfermería. —El mayor entendió todo en ese momento—, y te expuse esos dos meses. —Cierra los ojos, no sabiendo que pensar—. Dime la verdad ¿Cómo? y ¿Es mío? —un silencio muerto quedo.

—Realmente no lo sé, me han dicho que una mutación del virus. —Negan se levanta.

—Eso significa que es... —le queda mirando.

—No, no son algo parecido a caminantes, son como cualquier bebé normal —le responde y el morocho vuelve a abrir la boca.

—¿Son? —su mente trabajaba a mil procesando todo lo dicho por el castaño, este suspira ligeramente.

—Son dos. —Sonríe cancinamente—. No sé cómo, pero me preocupan, a pesar de que en un momento no quise, sé que los amaré. 

—Oh joder, esto no me lo esperaba. —Mira a todas partes—. ¿Son míos? —vuelve a preguntar, no era idiota, sabía que Rick y Daryl se revolcaron más de una vez, así como sabía que él era el maldito a los ojos de ambos que se había metido entre ellos y que había hecho "tratos" con Rick.

El castaño suspira, eso era difícil para él, era peligroso, a él le había pasado lo mismo con Judith.

—Tengo dos meses de embarazo, quizás un poco más, el Doctor Carson me estuvo haciendo todo tipo de pruebas, también a ti. —Le mira unos segundos, Negan tenía la mirada ansiosa—, y a Daryl.

—Entonces —le hace continuar.

—Si Negan, son tuyos. —La mirada del morocho se llena de brillo.

—¡Oh! Joder voy a ser padre. —Comienza a respirar—, voy a ser padre —vuelve a repetir—. Te vas conmigo —le dice a Rick, sin embargo este comienza a negar.

—No, eso no —dice—, me voy a quedar, mi familia está aquí, esto es lo que harás Negan, aceptaras lo que te digan, devolverás a Carl y a Judith y eso es todo. — Negan se acerca a él y le toma de los hombros.

—No puedes hacerme esto. —La mirada de Negan se torna peligrosa—, nadie me va a volver a separar de ti, mucho menos ahora —hace una pausa—. Te iras conmigo, no es una pregunta, y si quieres llegar a un puto trato conmigo y de paso salvar el culo de todos esos idiotas, ven conmigo Rick, no daré mi brazo a torcer — aclara.

—¿Por qué tanto por esto? Te podrías desligar de mi Negan. —Le mira—, sólo déjame ser libre.

El mayor le mira unos segundos, hincándose lentamente hacia a él.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre por qué no daré mi brazo a torcer? —le pregunta.

—Sí, quizás me ayudarías a comprender en algo tu actuar —le dice Rick.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Rick se abren y Negan se le queda mirando.


End file.
